A Chance
by naurovhy
Summary: Lelaki yang dicitainya/Lelaki yang mencintainya/Ketika kepercayaannya diragukan/Ketika pengorbanannya diabaikan/Akankah sesorang akan bertahan?/Cinta yang telah terlupakan, kini bangkit menagih janji kesetiaan/Perasaan yang seharusnya menjadi pemanis dalam pernikahan, justru berbalik menjadi racun dalam hubungan/
1. Chapter 1

*~* A Chance *~*

Presented by Naurovhy

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kisimoto

Rate : T

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Ide pasaran, Alur berantakan , Dll

If you don't like? So, don't read! Happy Readimg all

please RnR

Hujan yang terus menetes membasahi bumi tempatnya berpijak kini, seorang gadis berlari, berlari dan terus berlari tak memperdulikan lelehan airmatanya yang menyerupai derasnnya hujan, tak memperdulikan pakaiannya yang melekat erat membuat hawa dingin merasuki tubuh mungilnya. Semua orang memandangnya heran … kenapa ia menerobos hujan? kenapa ia tidak berteduh saja

.

_Hinata POV_

_Mansion Hyuuga itu adalah tujuanku, aku ingin pulang, aku ingin mengatakan segalanya pada Tousan, aku sudah tak sanggup untuk menahannya lagi. Mataku perih karna menangis dan juga terpaan rintik hujan, kakiku seakan mati rasa aku tak dapat merasakan apa yang dipijak, aku hanya tau berlari, berlari dan berlari._

_Kini aku sadar aku sudah egois, aku adalah gadis jahat! aku hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri, aku tau ia tak pernah mencintaiku tapi apa yang kulakukan? bukannya mengalah dan mundur, aku malah memaksa Tousan untuk menjodohkan kami berdua, bodoh bodoh bodoh. Aku pantas menerima segala kutukan dari dunia ini._

_End Hinata POV_

"Hinata-dono, kenapa anda kehujanan?" seorang maid menyapaku, aku tidak memperdulikannya aku terus berlari menelusuri lorong kediaman megah ini, aku ingin segera bertemu Tousan

Sesampainya aku didepan kamar Tousan, aku menagatur nafasku, menghapus airmata yang bercampus airhujan diwajahku, dan mencoba meredam rasa dingin yang menguasai tubuhku, -Tok Tok Tok- aku mengetuk pintu kayu itu

"Masuk" mendapat persetujuan dari dalam aku mulai membukanya dan melangkahkan kakiku kedalam

"Hinata, ada apa? kenapa kau basah kuyub seperti itu?" Hiashi menghampiri putrinya, mengambil selimut dikasurnya dan menyelubungi tubuh gadis itu.

"Tou .. tousan, ada yang ingin Hinata bicarakan" ucapnya sesenggukan

"Yasudah sekarang kau mandi dulu, Tousan tak ingin kau demam nanti" Hiashi menggiring putrinya menuju kamar mandi di kamar megah itu "Nanti tousan akan ambilkan salinan untukmu"

Hinata menganggukan kepalanya dan melakukan sebagaimana perintah ayahnya.

.

"Aku ingin membatalkan pertunanganku dengan Naruto-kun Tousan" Hinata membuka percakapan

"Apa?"

"…" tak mendapat respon Hiashi kemudian mendudukan dirinya di samping putrinya tersebut

"Kau yakin? hm?" ucapnya membelai surai panjang sang putri, cara yang sama yang selalu digunakannya saat sedang membujuk mendiang istri tercintanya.

"Um" Hinata hanya menggumam tidak jelas sambil menganggukan kepalanya, tanpa terasa setetes airmata lolos dari pertahanannya. namun tak luput dari irish bulan kepala klan Hyuuga tersebut.

"Kau bisa menceritakan segalanya pada Tousan-mu ini Hinata, ada apa?" seiring dengan pertanyaan tersebut Hinata tak kuasa menahan isakannya, ia menumpahkan segala kesedihannya di bahu kokoh tousan-nya.

"_Kau tau bagaimana perasaanku Sakura" Naruto menundukan wajahnya, ia tak tau bagaimana lagi meyakinkan gadis dihadapannya ini_

"_Sudahlah Naruto kita tau posisi kita masing-masing" perkataan Sakura lebih dari cukup menjelaskan bagaimana perasaan gadis manis tersebut_

"_Tapi aku hanya mencintaimu Sakura" Naruto kembali menegaskan argumennya_

"_Aku tau" jawab gadis dihadapannya lemah, keadaan membuat mereka lemah tak dapat mengikuti kata hati mereka hanya dapat menjalankan segala hal yang keluarga mereka putuskan, hanya menjadi boneka dalam kehidupan mereka._

_Hinata membatalkan niatnya menaiki tangga apartemen pemuda yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya, tak berniat sedikitpun menunjukan eksistensinya pada pasangan yang tengah bersedih di depan pintu apartemen pemuda itu. Ia sadar ialah penyebab segala kesakitan yang mereka alami, andai ia tidak egois, andai dirinya mampu menerima kenyataan._

Hinata menceritakan segalanya pada pria di hadapannya, pilar kokoh dalam dunianya yang terombang-ambing, penerang dalam segala kegelapan hidup yang dialaminya.

"Kau sudah memikirkannya baik-baik?" Hiashi kembali meyakinkan putrinya, ia akan mengabulkan segala keinginan Hinata, tentu saja. Hanya saja ia mengetahui dengan jelas bagaimana perasaan yang dimiliki putrid suslung ini terhadap putra tunggal sahabatnya, bagaimana Hinata selalu bersemu merah, selalu gugup, salah tingkah dan banyak hal aneh lainnya.

"Iya tousan"

"Baiklah, lusa Tousan akan bicara dengan Minato-san, semoga mereka dapat menerimanya"

"Arigatou"

"Baiklah, sekaran lebih baik kau istirahat"

"Ha'i"

**-naurovhy-**

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu" Ucap Naruto menatap Hinata setelah ia mendengar apa yang dikatakan ketua Hyuuga itu pada Tousannya

Hinata beranjak meminta izin pada kedua pria yang ada disana untuk berbicara dengan mantan tunangannya tersebut. Mereka berjalan menuju taman belakang kediaman tersebut memutuskan akan membincangkan apapun itu disana.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata

"Ada apa? –Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya- Kau yang ada apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja" jawab Hinata

"Lalu apa yang membuatku meminta hal tersebut pada ayahmu Hinata-dono?"

"Apakah aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?"

_Naruto POV_

_Oke, aku sudah cukup berbasa-basi, aku tak habis fikir dengan gadis ini, aku rasa saat terakhir kali kami bertemu semuanya baik-baik saja, lalu mengapa secara tiba-tiba gadis ini ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini, walaupun setengahnya aku merasa senang dengan keputusan itu, namun tak ayal juga merasakan rasa janggal yang menggelitik hatiku._

_Hyuuga Hinata, dimataku akan selalu menjadi sahabat, gadis kecil nan cantik putri sulung sahabat Tousan. Aku tak pernah menyangka jika gadis tersebut menaruh hati padaku, dan lebih mengejutkannya lagi saat aku mendapati kabar bahwa aku dan gadis itu akan dijodohkan._

_Bukannya aku tak menyukainya, jika saja ia datang lebih cepat, jika saja aku mnegenalnya lebih dulu mungkin aku akan menyukainya, namun untuk saat ini dan seterusnya ia yakin hanya irish sewarna batu emerald itulah yang akan mengihiasi mimpi-mimpiku._

_End Naruto POV_

"Berhentilah bercanda, dan jelaskan apa alasanmu?!"

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda Naruto-kun, aku hanya merasa inilah yang terbaik"

"Untuk?" walaupun samar Naruto tetap dapat mendengar kesedihan pada nada suara gadis itu.

"Kita berdua"

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, aku … bukankah kau yang menginginkan perjodohan ini?"

"Ya, tapi aku telah menjadi gadis egois karna itu, dan kau serta Sakura-san yang harus menerima akibat dari keegoisanku … Gomen" Lirihnya

"Sakura? apa hubungannya dengan dia?" walupun sudah mengetahui kemana arah pembicaraan ini Naruto enggan mempercayainya

"Aku sudah tau kemarin" Ia menunduk, lalu tertawa kecil "Aku berbohong lagi –Airmatanya tumpah- aku sudah tau dari awal bahwa Naruto-kun hanya mencintai Sakura-san, dan aku dengan sangat egois merebut kau darinya" ia membekap mulutnya menahan isakan yang mengancam akan mewarnai penjelasannya.

"Aku sadar tidak akan pernah bisa masuk di antara kalian, tapi aku tetap memaksa aku benar-benar jahat" tak kuasa dengan ucapannya sendiri Hinata berjongkok tak mampu menahan berat badannya

Naruto terpaku, tak siap dengan pengakuan gadis itu. Bagaimana ia bisa tau? ia tak ingin melihat gadis ini bersedih apalagi menangis, ia ingin selalu menjaganya, tapi … saat ini masih pantaskah ia mengatakan hal itu? setelah semua yang dilakukannya yang ada dirinyalah yang menyakiti gadis tersebut.

Naruto tenggelam dalam pikirannya ditemani isakan dari Hinata, seolah menjadi pengiring, symphoni yang menyayat hati. Setelah sadar ia berjongkok dan membawa gadis itu dalam dekapannya, ia tak mampu mengeluarkan penghiburan yang menenangkan gadis itu karana ia tau, segalanya hanya kebohongan, hanya akan membuat gadis itu semakin tersakiti. Terlebih kenyataan yang diutarakan Hinata bahwa dirinya hanya mencintai Sakura.

.

.

7 bulan berlalu sejak kejadian pembatalan tersebut, bagaimanapun masih tetap menyisakan segala hal pahit bagi Hinata, 15 tahun mencintai pemuda itu, selalu berusaha menjadi yang pertama, menjadi yang terbaik, menjadi yang paling berharga bagi sang Namikaze tunggal.

Namun apapun yang ia lakukan, apapun yang ia kerjakan keberadaannya tak akan mampu menggeser sedikitpun posisi Haruno Sakura dalam hati Naruto, sedikitpun tak akan pernah. Hinata sadar, sangat sadar namun hati kecilnya tak dapat dibohongi ia tetap ingin menjadikan pemuda itu miliknya seutuhnya.

"Hinata" suara barithon yang belakangan ini selalu menyapanya.

"Ya"

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan" selalu, selalu saja pria ini dapat membacanya dengan sangat mudah, hanya dengan menatapnya, pria itu akan mengetahui segala kecemasannya.

"Tidak ada" tapi Hinata selalu menutupinya, menutupi kenyataan apapun dari pria disampingnya.

_Gaara POV_

_Pernyataan itu, bagaimanapun lembutnya tetap membuat sayatan lebih pada hatiku, masih belum cukup, apapun yang kulakukan selama 6 bulan terakhir tak pernah cukup untuk membuka hati Hinata gadis yang selalu kucintai. Tak pernah mampu memperoleh tempat walau hanya sedikit dalam pikirannya._

_Bagiku mengenal cinta berarti mengenal Hinata, memahami Hinata berarti mendalami cinta, Hinata adalah perwujudan Cinta untukku. Sejak pertama kali nama Hinata kudengar itulah saat aku mulai bersahabat dengan Cinta. Hinata adalah cinta pertamaku, satu-satunya wanita yang aku cintai selama 22 tahun hidupku, tak pernah berubah dan tak pernah tergoyahkan, takan pernah selama aku masih menghirup udara di dunia ini._

_Namun mengapa begitu sulit, Hinata tak dapatkah kau merasakan sedikit saja perasaanku? tak dapatkan sedikit saja merasakan eksistensi kehadiran ku disisimu? tak pernahkah kau memberiku kesempatan untuk melingkupi hatimu dengan hangatnya cintaku? Kenapa selalu saja Naruto? kenapa selalu pemuda Namikaze itu yang kudengar dalam helaan nasafmu?_

_Hinata tak dapatkah kau menerima cintaku?_

_End Gaara POV_

"Baiklah ayo pulang" Gaara merangkul bahu gadis itu, Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum menanggapi perintah sahabat sekaligus suaminya tersebut. Kini ia bukan lagi Hyuuga Hinata, tak ada seorangpun yang memanggilnya 'Hinata-dono' lagi, kini setiap orang yang ditemuinya akan memanggil Nyonya Sabaku.

2 bulan yang lalu, ia meresmikan pernikahannya dengan sahabatnya, teman semasa kecilnya, pemuda yang harusnya Hinata syukuri, yang selalu ada disaat ia membutuhkan, kapanpun dan dimanapun. Hinata sadar dan kini sejak ia mengikrarkan janji setianya pada pemuda itu, ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan menghapuskan nama Namikaze Naruto dan menggantinya dengan Sabaku Gaara.

.

"Hinata kau tidurlah, kau pasti lelah" kata Gaara menatap istrinya

"Kau tidak tidur?" Hinata berkata seraya meniki kasurnya, acara kunjungannya ke rumah lamanya mendapat sambutan sangat meriah. Bagaimanapun juga ia sangat merindukan Tousan dan Imotou-nya tersebut, dan Gaara dengan senang hati meninggalkan segala pekerjaannya di Suna lalu menemani Hinata menjenguk keluargaya.

"Nanti, masih ada yang harus aku kerjakan?" Hinata hanya menatap pemuda itu sendu, kembali membulatkan tekad jika ia akan menjadi Nyonya Sabaku yang sesungguhnya, bahwa ia akan melupakan segala cintanya pada Naruto. Bahwa ia akan membahagiakan Gaara sebagaimana pemuda itu selalu berusaha membahagiakannya.

"Baiklah, Oyasumi Gaara-kun"

"Hn, Oyasumi"

Gaara beranjak menuju meja besar yang ada diruangan itu, megeluarkan laptopnya dan mulai memeriksa pembukuan yang dikirimkan sekertarisnya tadi sore, 1,5 jam berkutat didepan laptop tersebut akhirnya Gaara menyelesaikan segala pekerjaannya, ia mematikan dan menutup laptop itu. Tapi bukan kasur yang ia tuju ia mengambil selimut dari lemari dan beranjak menuju sofa besar yang ada disana, selama 2 bulan menikah tak pernah sekalipun Gaara dan Hinata tidur bersama dalam satu ranjang. Gaara takut, takut Hinata menolaknya, takut Hinata menjauhinya.

.

.

11.30 am

Kini pasangan muda itu berada dalam suatu pusat perbelanjaan, keluarga Hyuuga berencana membuat pesta BBQ nanti malam, dan kini Hinata bertugas untuk membeli segala keperluannya.

"Sudah semua?"

"Um" Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum manis pada suaminya, saat bangun tadi Hinata merasakan hatinya tercubit melihat suaminya tidur disofa, bukan disampingnya. _'Sebesar itukah rasa cinta pemuda itu padanya? dia memenuhi segala permntaanku bahkan tanpa mendebatnya sedikitpun, hanya mewujudkannya.'_ itulah pemikiran pertama yang terlintas dalam benaknya.

"Gaara-kun, kau ingin aku memasakan sesuatu untukmu?" pertanyaan itu membuat jade Gaara membulat, sesaat kemudian ia terseyum lembut, senyum yang tidak pernah ia tunjukan pada siapapun, membuat rona merah mewarnai pipi bulat Hinata.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin makan apa-apa" Hinata mengerutkan keningnya mendapati pernyaan itu

"Kenapa?" lanjut Gaara, ia sedikit tersenyum mendapati reaksi istrinya

"Kenapa kau selalu mengatakan tidak saat aku menawarimu sesuatu"

"Karna aku tidak membutuhkannya" Gaara sangat menyukai moment-moment seperti ini, saat ia bisa berbincang banyak dengan istrinya

"Lalu apa yang kau butuhkan Tuan Sabaku" Hinata kembali tersenyum

"Aku sudah mempunyai Nyonya Sabaku, apa lagi yang kuinginkan?" ucapnya mencubit gemas hidung mungil Hinata

Perlakuan lembut Gaara, sontak membuat beberapa orang yang berada dekat dengan mereka dan kebetulan mendengar percakapan pengantin baru itu berbisik-bisik mengatakan betapa manisnya perbuatan Gaara pada Hinata yang tentu saja berefek dasyat pada jantung gadis indigo tersebut.

"Go-gombal" tukas Hinata dan kembali mendorong troli belanjaannya, Gaara terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah menggemaskan istrinya

Lalu semua moment itu rusak oleh kehadiran seseorang, seorang pemuda berambut Blonde yang selama ini mengisi hatinya, entah ini takdir atau cobaan untuknya, Hinata lantas menoleh kearah kanannya dan mendapati pria disampingnya membeku melihat pemuda blonde itu.

.

"Hinata" sapa Naruto

"Naruto-kun" balas Hinata sopan, lalu seakan tersadar dari keterkejutannya ia menambahkan "Apakabar?"

"Aku baik, kau? –kata Naruto tersenyum- dan siapa dia?"

"Aa, kenalkan ini Gaara-kun suamiku, Naruto-kun" mendengar itu Gaara mengulurkan tangannya

"Sabaku Gaara" Gaara mengulurkan tangannya

"Namikaze Naruto" sambut Naruto mantap, lalu pandangan Naruto kembali mengarah pada gadis didepannya "jadi gossip bahwa kau sudah menikah itu benar?"

"Ya"

"Kenapa sangat mendadak?"

"Apakah ada masalah dengan anda Namikaze-san?" sela Gaara

"Tidak, hanya saja … kenapa semuanya sangat mendadak"

"Tidak ada yang mendadak, aku sudah mengenal Hinata sejak kami berumur 4 tahun, dan aku mencintainya sejak saat itu" ucap Gaara mantap. Pernyataan itu bukannya hanya membuat Naruto terkejut tapi juga membuat Hinata melebarkan lavendernya.

.

Pertemuan mereka dengan Naruto tadi menciptakan suasa yang sangat canggung untuk keduanya, perjalanan pulang mereka diisi dengan kebungkaman yang sangat menyakitkan, seakan menghimpit, menghilangkan udara untuk mengisi paru-paru mereka, berulang kali Hinata menoleh kearah Gaara, namun pandangan pemuda itu terfokus pada jalanan didepan mereka.

Hinata mengerti sangat mengerti perubahan sikap dingin Gaara karna pertemuannya dengan Naruto tadi, apakah Gaara masih belum mempercayainya? apa Gaara masih meragukannya? bagaimana? ia harus bagaimana agar Gaara percaya bahwa Hinata sudah menghapuskan Naruto dalam pikiran dan hatinya.

Sementara Gaara pikirannya berkecamuk dengan segala kemungkinan, rasa takut kehilangan Hinata mendominasi hatinya, membuat kepala berdenyut pening. buku jarinya mengepal erat pada stir hingga warnanya memutih, mencoba meredam kesakitan yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya mengingat cara Hinata memandang pria itu tadi, pandangan yang …. entahlah lah rindu mungkin.

**-naurovhy-**

Hujan, hujan itu kembali menguyur kota Konaha, hal yang sangat jarang terjadi di Suna tempat kelahirannya, tapi kini bukan hujan yang membuat Gaara khawatir melainkan Hinata yang belum kunjung sampai dirumah, istrinya setengah jam lalu berpamitan hendak mengunjungi suatu tempat dan menolak Gaara antar, dan kini hujan mulai turum membuat kecemasanya membuncah.

"Kau dimana Hinata?" Tanya Gaara melalui sambungan telepon

"_A-aku masih di halte dekat pemakanan Gaara-kun, sedang menunggu bis"_

"Kau mengunjungi Kaa-san?"

"_Ha'i"_

"Kenapa tidak bilang? aku kan bisa mengantarmu" protes Gaara

"_Aku lihat kau semalam kurang tidur Gaara-kun, gomen"_

"Baiklah aku akan menjemputmu sekarang, kau tunggu disana ya"

"_Baiklah, arigato nee"_

Begitu memutuskan sambungan tersebut Gaara bergegas memasuki mobilnya dan melaju ketempat yang diberitahukan Hinata barusan.

.

"Hai" sebuah suara yang cukup familiar dengan indra pendengarnya menyapanya

"Na-naruto-kun" Hinata terbata, atara kaget dan juga gugup.

"Yo, sedang apa disini?" Naruto menurunkan payungnya dan ikut berteduh bersama Hinata

"Aku mengunjungi Kaa-san, Naruto-kun sendiri"

"Ah, aku rindu Jiraiya Jiisan sebab itu aku disini."

"Souka"

Diam, lalu Naruto memandangi Hinata lama, membuat gadis itu kikuk dan bertanya "Ada apa Naruto-kun?"

"Kenapa kau sendirian? mana suamimu?"

"Gaara-kun sedang banyak pekerjaan, maka aku pergi sendiri"

"Kh, alasan, hal itu tidak dapat kau jadikan alasan untuk sikapnya menelantarkanmu saat ini"

Jujur, Naruto bukannya ingin berkata sinis seperti ini, hanya saja berita pernikahan Hinata belakangan ini, ditambah pembenaran mutlak dari gadis itu mampu membuat Naruto uring-uringan, entah, ia sendiri tak mengerti mengapa perasaannya sangat gundah seperti ini. Bukan cemburu seperti yang ia rasakan saat melihat Sakura bersama pria lain hanya saja, ia benar-benar tak rela mendapati kenyataan bahwa Hinata telah menikah, terlebih dengan orang yang ia tak kenal.

"Em, ba-bagaimana kabar Sakura-san?" Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Dia baik, kami berencana bertunangan bulan depan" dan kali ini Naruto menyetujui pengalihan pembicaraan tersebut "Kau harus datang"

"Hm, akan aku usahakan"

.

Disisi lain Gaara kembali mendapati keadaan yang sanggup merobek hatinya …. istrinya bersama mantan tunangan gadis itu tengah bersama, menunggu dibawah halte terlebih hanya ada mereka berdua…

_Jadi kau bersamanya Hinata? apakah karna pemuda itu maka kau tidak mengajakku? apa kau hanya ingin dia yang menemanimu? kenapa kau melakukan ini Hinata? bukankah aku suamimu? bukankah aku yang seharusnya bersamamu di bawah hujan? kenapa kau menyakitiku sampai seperti ini? mengapa kau menghianatiku?_

Gaara tak keluar dari mobilnya memutuskan untuk mengamati apapun yang dilakukan kedua orang itu, walaupun tak mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan namun gerak-gerik Hinata mampu mendeskripsikan apapun yang ingin Gaara ketahui, tanpa terasa airmata menetes dari jade indahnya, ia menangis dalam diam, kesedihan dan kemarahan berbaur membuat aura yang menyesakan dalam mobil itu. Gaara tak ingin melihat kejadian itu, ia lebih baik buta disbanding harus melihat istrinya, kekasihnya, wanita yang dicintainya harus bersama dengan pria lain, terlebih pria itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang pernah mengisi hati Hinata.

Entah apa yang terjadi, Naruto kemudian kembali membuka payungnya dan beranjak meninggalkan gadis itu, sesaat kemudiaan ponsel Gaara bordering …

"Hn" jawab Gaara datar

"Kau masih jauh Gaara-kun?" terdengar suara Hinata di seberang sana

"Kau sudah selesai?"

" … ya sudah"

"Aku sebentar lagi tiba, kau sendiri?" Gaara memancing

"Baiklah, aku tadi bers-…" tuttt tuttt tuttt Gaara memutus sambungan itu, tak ingin mendengar nama pemuda itu terucap dari bibir Hinata.

… TBC …

*:: Mind to Review ? ::*


	2. Chapter 2

*~* A Chance *~*

Presented by Naurovhy

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kisimoto

Rate : T

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Ide pasaran, Alur berantakan , Dll

If you don't like? So, don't read! Happy Readimg all

please RnR

_Gaara POV_

_Mungkin ini adalah keberuntungan, ya aku akan menganggapnya demikian. menikah dengan gadis yang selalu aku cintai, selalu aku tunggu selama ini dan kini ia menjadi milikku, seutuhnya dan secara sah._

_Hyuuga Hinata adalah cinta pertamaku, dia adalah teman pertamaku sahabat pertamaku, orang yang mengajarkanku bahwa bahagia adalah sesuatu yang sangat mudah dan mulai saat itu ia adalah sumber kebahagiaanku._

_6 bulan yang lalu ia datang ke desa ini desa dimana ia tinggal semasa kecil Sunagakure. Dan tentu saja tidak ada hal lain yang lebih membahagiakan diriku selain kembalinya ia disisiku namun belakangan aku ketahui bahwa ia datang ke Suna untuk menenangkan dirinya pasca batalnya pertunangan gadis manis itu._

_Aku selalu berdoa setiap malam supaya pertunangan Hinata dan pemuda Namikaze itu batal, dan walla … Kami-sama mengabulkan permintaanku. Aku sadar itu adalah kesempatan pertama dan mungkin juga terakhirku untuk mendapatkan hati gadis pujaanku walaupun terkesan licik karna memanfaatkan keadaan emosionalnya saat ini namun aku tak perduli yang jelas aku akan membahagiakannya._

_Segala cara aku lakukan untuk dapat membuatnya tersenyum lagi mengajaknya ke taman ke berbagai pesta yang banyak di adakan olehpara kolega bisnisku, mendengarkan segala keluh kesahnya, memberikan seluruh waktuku untuk dirinya. Segala hal yang aku bbisa lakukan, hanya dengan satu harapan 'ia akan kembali tersenyum' tidak lebih._

_Dan Hiashi-san mengejutkanku dengan mengabarkan bahwa aku diminta menikahi anaknya, awalnya aku merasa Hinata akan menolaknya, karna ya tidak mungkin ia bersedia menikah denganku namun diluar dugaan gadis itu menyetujuinya. itu adalah kabar paling membahagiakan yang pernah aku rasakan dalam hidupku._

_2 bulan usia pernikahan kami, ia berkata ingin mengunjungi tou-sannya di Konoha, dan tentu saja aku menyutujuinya meninggalkan segala kesibukanku di Suna yang tidak sebanding sedikitput dengan gadis itu dan mungkin akan menjadi keputusan yang paling aku sesali seumur hidupku._

_End Gaara POV_

.

Gaara berubah … Hinata sadar suaminya itu berubah, sejak pemuda itu menjemput Hinata di pemakaman saat itu Gaara yang selalu hangat seakan lenyap, berubah menjadi Gaara yang dingin, cuek tak perduli pada apapun kesehariannya di habiskan di depan laptop canggih miliknya berkutat dengan pekerjaan yang seakan tidak ada habisnya, dan yang sangat menyakitkan untuk Hinata adalah Gaara yang kini selalu mengabaikannya.

Sebenarnya Hinata inggin bercerita perihal pertemuannya dengan Naruto tepo hari hanya saja, ia enggan, ia takut mengingat bagaimana reaksi Gaara saat bertemu dengan pemuda blonde itu di beberapa waktu lalu ..

"Hinata" suara Gaara membuyarkan lamunannya

"Ya, Gaara-kun ada apa?"

"Kau masih ingin tinggal disini?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" aku cemas dengan pertayaan yang Gaara ajukan

"Ada pekerjaan yang harus aku kerjakakn di Suna, jika kau masih ingin tinggal maka aku akan berangkat sendiri besok"

"A-aku …" apa ini? Gaara akan meninggalkannya?

"Aku hanya memberitahumu, tak apa jika kau tak ingin pulang besok" ucapnya masih dengan nada dingin dan tanpa memperdulikan jawaban Hinata ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Hinata tak siap, tak akan pernah siap dengan segala perubahan Gaara, bagi Hinata saat ini Gaara adalah satu-satunya, ia bisa kehilangan apapun kecuali Gaara dan keluarganya, kenapa Gaara berubah apakah ia marah? apakah ia kecewa pada Hinata yang sampai saat ini tak pernah mampu menjadi istri yang baik bagi Gaara?

Gadis itu menangis dalam diam, menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas segala kebodohan yang telah di perbuatnya, pemuda itu kini mengabaikannya, mengacuhkannya. Kami-sama mengapa rasanya sesakit ini … hiks hiks hiks … gadis itu menangis berlutut memegangi lututnya, airmatanya tak dapat di bending, kesedihannya tak dapat lagi ia tahan.

.

.

"Gaara-kun" Hinata menyapa suaminya yang kini tengah bersiap dengan sebuah koper dan tas laptopnya

"Hn?"

"A-aku akan pulang ke Suna bersamamu" Ucap gadis itu mantap

"?!" Gaara sangat terkejut dengan perkataan gadis itu, ia menatap istrinya dan melihat koper yang sama bertengger mantap disisinya.

"Aku sudah izin pada Tou-san" Hinata menambahkan

"Bukankah beliau sedang berada di Kiri?"

"Um, aku meneleponnya semalam" jelas Hinata menundukan wajahnya, ia tak punya keberanian menatap jade suaminya tersebut

"Baiklah, ayo"

Sunagakure ….

"Hinata-sama, anda suadah kembali? tidak bersama Gaara-sama?" sapa seorang maid saat mendapati nyonya-nya telah kembali namun kenapa ia sendirian

"Ayame-san, Gaara langsung menuju kantornya" jelas Hinata

"Souka .. anda ingin makan sesuatu Hinata-sama?"

"Tidak Ayame-san terimakasih, aku ingin beristirahat saja"

"Baiklah Hinata-sama. selamat beristirahat" Gadis itu membungkukkan badannya

Hinata memasuki kamarnya, ahhh … ia rindu ruangan ini, entah mengapa berada di Suna bersama Gaara kini jauh lebih menyenangkan untuk Hinata, ia sungguh tak ingin membuat salah paham berada di Konoha dan selalu bertemu dengan mantan tunangannya walaupun itu semua murni sebuah kebetulan.

Perlahan ia merebahkan tubuhnya pada kasur empuk yang tersedia disana, menyamankan posisinya pandangannya menyapu seisi kamar dan berhenti menatap langit-langit kamarnya, dan kenangan pun mengambil alih pikirannya …

_**Flashback**_

"_Hinata?!"_

"_Ga-gaara-kun, Ogenki desuka?"_

"_Genki desu" Gaara beranjak memeluk Hinata, membuat wajah manisnya merona sempurna_

"_Kau sendiri?"_

"_Ya, aku akan berlibur disini"_

"_Berlibur?!" Gaara sangsi dengan jawaban gadis itu, ini bukanlah masa liburan pikirnya"Kau sedang ada masalah?"tebak Gaara_

"_Ti-tidak" dusta Hinata, 'kenapa Gaara selalu dapat membaca pikiranya dengan mudah?' batinnya_

"_Jangan berbohong padaku Hinata?" tuntut Gaara_

"_A-ak-aku …" Hinata terbata, ia enggan menceritakan masalahnya, ia merasa sangat malu_

"_Baiklah, jika kau tak ingin bercerita sekarang, sebaiknya kau keapartemenku dulu lalu beristirahat" perintah Gaara, dan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi langsung menyeret koper Hinata_

"_Eh, A-arigatou Gaara-kun, maaf aku merepotkanmu"_

"_Hn__"_

Hinata tersenyum mengingat kenangan itu … pertemuan pertamanya kembali dengan Gaara, pemuda itu segera menjemputnya saat Hinana berkata ia akan segera tiba di bandara Suna.

_Gaara memeluknya dengan erat, menyalurkan penghiburan terisat pada gadis itu berharap dengan memeluknya dapat mengurangi sedikit saja rasa sakit yang dialami gadis dalam pelukannya _

"_Aku akan selalu_ bersamamu_ Hinata, aku janji" ucap Gaara_

"_Hiks … hiks … hiks Gaara-kunhh .." tangisan Hinata semakin menjadi_

"_Berhentilah menangis Hime" Gaara membelai surai indigonya penuh kasih "Aku yang akan menjagamu selamanya"_

Hinata menarik nafas dalam saat kenangan itu melintas dalam benaknya, saat dimana ia menumpahkan segala keluh kesahnya tengtang perasaannya pada Namikaze Naruto, tentang kenyataan yang ia dapatkan saat mengetahui kemana hati pemuda itu tertuju, saat ia memutuskan untuk membatalkan pertunangan mereka …. yang didengar Hinata bukankah protes atau pertanyaan perihal alasannya memutuskan pertunangan itu, melainkan janji Gaara, janji yang sanggup menyejukan hatinya yang kala itu terasa amat gersang.

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa rindu pada Gaara, ia beranjak meninggalkan kamarnya, perlahan namun pasti memasuki kamar di depannya mendorong pintu kayu jati tersebut aroma maskulin langsung menerpanya saat ia melangkah masuk, ya ini adalah kamar Gaara, mereka tidur terpisah lagi-lagi karna permintaan konyol Hinata, yang mengatakan ia belum siap untuk sekamar dengan suaminya itu.

Ia berjalan menuju kasur king size yang ada disana, di atas nakas kecilnya terdapat foto pernikahan mereka sebagaimana yang tergantung di ruang tamu rumah megah ini, ia tersenyum lembut mengusap figura indah itu. Perlahan mendudukan dirinya dikasur itu menatap kamar itu, rapi, sangat rapi. Gaara menata setiap barangnya dengan sangat teliti dan tersusun rapih.

Tangannya meraba kasur empuk tersebut dan menemukan seauatu di balik bantal Gaara, Hinata menariknya keluar, pernasaran barang apa yang disimpan Gaara di bawah kasurnya … dan ternyata sebuah foto yang sudah lumayang usang.

'I-ini kan …?'

Hinata memelai lembut wajah yang ada di foto itu, seorang gadis bersurai indigo pendek yang terlihat sembab sehabis menangis dan pemuda berambut merah yang memperoleh luka robek disudut bibirnya dan juga lebam di pelipis kanannya. Foto itu diambil setelah Gaara menolong Hinata yang dibully anak-anak sekitar situ yang mengatakan bahwa warna mata Hinata aneh dan menakutkan Gaara menghajar semua anak yang mengejek gadis itu walaupun tubuh mereka rata-rata lebih besar dari Gaara.

Hinata menangis lebat saat melihat Gaara berdarah, namun Gaara bukannya menangis karna rasa sakitnya malah menghampiri Hinata dan menenangkannya, mengatakan semua baik-baik saja dan semua luka itu tidak sakit sama sekali. Hinata kembali tersenyum mengingat kenangan itu, sadar atau tidak Gaara akan selalu datang untuk menolong Hinata, satria bekuda putihnya. kemudian ia merebahkan badannya, merasakan hawa maskulin Gaara melingkupinya. perlahan memejamkan matanya dan menjemput mimpi indahnya.

.

.

19.00

Gaara memasuki kamarnya dan terkejut setengah mati mendapati istrinya berda dikamar itu, wajahnya merona tipis saat melihat wajah tidur Hinata, terlihat sangat damai dan cantik. Gaara berjongkok di saming ranjannya menatap wajah cantik itu dalam, sesaat ia mengulurkan tangannya berniat mengusap pipi lembut yang selalu merona saat sang gadis mulai gugup

Lalu tiba-tiba ia berdiri, kenangan saat melihat Hinata dan Naruto kembali terlintas di benaknya membuatnya merasakan kesakitan yang ia pikir telah lama terlupakan. Ia mengganti bajunya di kamar mandi dan berjalan keluar kamar, berniat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di ruang tamu saja.

Saat ia mulai terhanyut dengan pekerjaannya tiba-tiba sebuah suara menmanggilnya ..

"Gaara-kun" tanpa menjawab Gaara hanya menoleh ke asal suara

"Kau sudah pulang?" pemuda itu hanya mengangguk

"kau sudah makan? mau aku siapkan?"

"Tidak, aku sudah makan tadi" jawabnya cuek dan kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya

Hinata merasakan sakit untuk kesekian kalinya, Gaara benar-benar berubah.

Keesokan harinya ..

"Gaara-kun kau tidak sarapan dulu?" Hinata bertanya saat Gaara akan berangkat ke kantornya tanpa sarapan

"Nanti, aku akan makan di kantor. Aku buru-buru" Alasan Hinata tau Gaara hanya beralasan, ia yakin Gaara telah meyelesaikan pekerjaannya semalam

"Aku bawakan ya?" rayu Hinata, ia memgang tangan Gaara mencegah suaminya pergi

"Tidak perlu" jawab Gaara lalu beranjak menuju mobilnya

.

"Gaara-kun Okaeri"

"Hn, Tadaima"

"Kau ingin mandi dulu atau makan terlebih dahulu?" mendapat perkataan itu Gaara melepaskan dasinya

"Aku sudah makan tadi, aku mandi saja"

"Ba-baiklah aku kan siapkan air hangat unt .."

"Tidak perlu, aku ingin mandi air dingin saja"

-DEG- Hinata terpaku dengan penolakan Gaara, lagi-lagi …. kenapa selalu seperti ini?

.

'

Gaara memasuki sebuah café kecil di dekat kantonya, ini sudah jam makan siang dan ia sangat lapar karna lagi-lagi hari ini ia menolak sarapan yang siapkan Hinata, ia tak ingin menjaga jarak dari Hinta untuk saat ini, bukannya ia ingin meghukum Hinata atau bagaimana ia hanya ingin memberikan gadis itu waktu untuk berfikir, untuk menentukan hatinya kepada saipa cintanya tertuju Namikaze Naruto atau dirinya.

"Eh, Gaara?!" seorang gadis blasteran menyapanya, ketidakpercayaan menaungi nada suaranya

"Ino?" Gaara tak kalah kagetnya dengan gadis itu

Gadis itu tersenyum membuat kecantikannya berkali lipat, rambut blondenya yang di ikat satu terjuntai panjang dan tampak sangat lembut, irish indah sewarna langit menjelaskan darah ganda yang mengalir pada garis keturunannya, tubuhnya proposional tinggi semampai dengan lekuk yang membuat pria manapun akan melirik 2 kali pada tunggal Yamanaka ini.

"Aku sangat merindukanm Gaara" Ino memeluk Gaara ringan, dan dibalas oleh Gaara.

Yanamaka Ino bukanlah gadis baru dalam hidupnya, wanita cantik itu adalah kekasih Gaara semasa SMA, satu-satunya gadis yang pernah menjalin hubungan dengan bungsu Sabaku ini. Setelah kepindahan Hinata ke Konoha hanya Ino yang tersisa untuk Gaara, kedekatan mereka membuat keduanya terbiasa bersama, terbiasa berbagi suka maupun duka, yang tidak Gaara sadari saat itu adalah bahwa Ino mencintainya.

"Kau baru kembali ke Suna?" Tanya Gaara lalu duduk di bangku Ino

"1 bulan yang lalu, aku sempat mencarimu tapi …" Sinar di irish indah gadis itu sesaat meredup seakan menutupi betapa kecewanya hatinya " …. aku mendapat kabar bahwa kau sudah menikah"

"Ya" Suara Gaara melembut, ia tak ingin menyakiti gadis ini

"Dengan …." Ino tak sanggup menyebut nama wanita itu, wanita yang selalu di elu-elukan oleh Gaara sejak dulu, padahal … padahal wanita itu belumlah tentu mencintai Gaara

"Hinata" Gaara menyelesaikannya untuk Ino

"Hm, selamat ya" ucap Ino getir

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Gaara menatap gadis itu lembut

Ino menjawabnya dengan mengangkat bahunya " seperti yang kau lihat, aku masih sendiri"

"Jangan bilang padaku kau tidak mempunyai kekasih" Gaara mencoba mencairkan suasana

"Aku menunggu janji seseorang" jawab Ino apa adanya, walaupun terkesan biasa saja namun ber-efek dinamit bagi Gaara, ia tau dirinyalah orang yang dimaksud gadis itu. Ia tidak bodoh ia ingat janji yang pernah di ucapkannya pada Ino.

"Ino, soal itu aku … gomen" Inilah permintaan maaf seorang Gaara Sabaku untuk pertama kalinya

"Aku, mengerti" Ino menggenggam tangan Gaara lembut "Aku tidak bermaksud mneyudutkanmu hanya saja, kau tau Gaara … hingga saat ini aku tak pernah bisa melupakanmu"

"Ino aku sudah menikah" tegas Gaara

"Aku hanya mencintaimu, aku berjanji tak akan merusak apapun" ia menundukan wajahnya, mencoba meredam tagisnya yang mengancam akan tumpah "Izinkan aku melakukannya Gaara-kun"

"Kau hanya akan tersakiti" Gaara balas meremas jemari gadis blonde itu

"Mencintaimu membuatku sangat bahagia" ucapnya sambil menggeleng menepis argumen Gaara

.

"Jadi kau tinggal dimana?" Tanya Gaara saat ia mengendarai mobilnya hendak mengantar Gaara

"Apartemen-mu"

"Apa?!"

"Hihihi aku menyewanya saat kau pindah" jawab Ino menjulurkan lidahnya

"Dasar" kata Gaara sedikit geli "Baiklah sekarang kita kesana"

Dan mobil itu terus melaju membelah jalan kota Suna yang cukup lengang siang ini, dalam perjalanan mereka habiskan dengan saling berbagi cerita, seputar dunia kehidupan Ino semala ia tinggal di Roma, Italia. Dan juga segala keluh kesah Gaara tengan segala pekerjaannya.

"Eh, Gaara bisa kita berhenti sebentar?" pinta Ino saat mereka melewati sebuah toko bunga

"Kau mau membeli bunga?"

"Ya"

"Ini saja nona?" kata sang kasir

"Ya"

"Semuanya 340 yen" lalu gadis itu memberikan uang pecahan 500 yen pada kasir tersebut, tak lama kemudian

"Ini uang kembaliannya, terima kasih banyak silahkan datang lagi"

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum ramah dan beranjak menuju pintu keluar, hendak cepat-cepat kembali ke rumahnya untuk menyiapkan masakan untuk acara makan malamnya yang telah ia rancang sedemikian rupa, tapi tiba-tiba

-BRUKKGGH- Ia malah menabrak seseorang

"Eh, a-ano .. gomen" ucap Hinata terbata

"Hinata?!" orang yang ia tabrak malah menyebutkan namanya, membuat Hinata menoleh dan mendapati sahabat lamanya ada dihadapannya.

"Ino …" belum sempat Hinata mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya lavendernya dikagetkan dengan kemunculan seorang pria di belakang gadis itu

"Gaara-kun?"

"Hinata"

.

Setelah pertemuan yang sangat tidak terduga tersebut kini mereka bertiga duduk dalam mobil yang sama berniat mengantar Ino pulang, Gaara di belakang kemudi, Hinata di sampingnya dan Ino di belakang, tapi siapapun yang melihat pasti akan mengetahui bahwa Gaara mendengarkan setiap perkataan yang diucapkan gadis blode itu.

"Ne, Hinata kau semakin cantik saja" goda Ino

"Ka-kau yang semakin canti Ino-san"

"Tidak-tidak, lihat buktinya aku masih melajang sedangkan kau sudah menikah"

"I-itu aku …" Hinata terbata, kemudian Gaara berdehem

"Aahahaha lihat wajahmu masih memerah seperti dahulu"

Mereka terus mengobrol sepanjang perjalanan itu, satu hal yang tidak Hinata ketahui adalah bahwa Gaara pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Ino, bahwa mereka pernah menjalin status sebagai seorang kekasih, bahwa Ino hingga saat ini masih mencintai suaminya. Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaan Gaara sendiri? entahlah hanya dia dan Kami-sama yang mengetahuinya, yang jelas dapat ia rasakan saat ini adalah Ino telah membawakan kembali senyuman hal yang belakangan ini hilang dalam diri Sabaku bungsu tersebut.

*~* TBC *~*

:: Mind To Review ? ::

**Rui Nyan **:: Hoi hoi kamu lagi .. hehehe akasih ya udah baca .. ia aku gatel bgt pengen bikin fic GaaHina lagi hehehe, maaf ya jika aneh hohohoho

**BommiePark24** :: halo Bommie-san, bener-bener ga kebayang baget, Hinata emang jahat )`3`) hehehehe

:: Hai Rozhee-san … ehh ya ampunmakasih aku dibilang keren hehehe *sign* fic-nya wooii .. eh maaf hahah

**Cahya LavenderUchiha ELFishy **:: hai hai cahya-chan, maklum anak muda, masih labil hahaha

**kobaysen** :: hoi juga, #sambil lambai-lambai, hahhaa … eh iia, selamat datang hahaha … naruto nyesel pasti dong #muahaha #ketularan devil laugh hehe

**mikan** :: wahhhhhh Mikan-san arigato gozaimasu atas sarannya, ga salah ko, rata-rat novel terjemahan yang aku baca emang begitu eheheh ^^a … apakah ini sudah lebih baik? #semoga ajah ya …

**Hinataholic** :: hai hai kamu .. #sok kenal hahaha oke tetep stay tone disini ya ..

**Gaanata-chan **:: hehe, ia cantik makasih ya udah suka fic abal aku ... #ini udah kilat kan ? hahahhaa


	3. Chapter 3

*~* A Chance *~*

Presented by Naurovhy

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kisimoto

Rate : T

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Ide pasaran, Alur berantakan , Dll

If you don't like? So, don't read! Happy Readimg all

please RnR

#Yaaaa …. saya mengaku saya sangat payah dalam hal update hehe … gomen nee, tapi author emang lagi ga punya banyak waktu luang #so sibuk lo! .. hehehe benaran lho, author tuh lagi magang jadi seharian di pabrik, pulang udah cape berat –curhat dikit #emang ditanya? gak! hahaha … pokoknya author puny alibi yang kuat ya … moga-moga ga dibilang author yang lalai dalam update hehee .. oke minna, selamat membaca ya#

**Gaanata-chan** :: hehe … makin banyak makin hot hwahahaha … kaya punya tetangga tuh #nunjuk-nunjuk ^^

**nana **::oke bagaimana Chap ini menurut kamu? apa masih ngerasa Gaara bakalan berpaling dari Hinata? ada nggak ya … hehehee ^^

:: wooaawww senangnya disukai .. haha tenang-tenang baru mulai ko cantik .. selamat menikmati ya ^^

** .92 **:: sankyuu …ehehe … aku jahat ya .. tenang nanti hinata happy-happy ko ..

**they** :: aduh maaf ya they-san … author emnng payah banget nih .. maaf ya lama

**sabaku poo **:: ehehehe ^^a ga bisa janji soal update ya … ini udah panjang belom ? #harap-harap

**Syuchi Hyu **:: oh my good juga .. hahaha maaf lama update .. yah yng banyak dong .. ga ada pajak ko hahaha

**Zaqiy** :: salam kenal juga zaqiy-san .. hounto ? arigato nee .. ini sudah update selamat mmebaca ya

Kejadian pertemuannya dengan Yamanaka Ino membuat hubungannya yang mulai merenggang dengan Gaara semakin menjadi, mendapati dirinya pernah sekali tertidur di kamar pemuda itu membuat Gaara lebih sering mengghabiskan malamnya dengan tertidur di sofa dengan setumpuk pekerjaan yang menemaninya.

Seperti malam ini, kembali Hinata menemukan suaminya tertidur beralaskan lengan kekarnya, laptopnya tidak dimatikan dan banyak berkas yang berserakan di sekitarnya, Hinata terbangun karna rasa haus yang mencekam tenggorokannya dan mungkin karna merindukan wajah tampan Gaara, ia yakin akan menemukan Gaara di ruang tamunya. Dan terbukti ia benar tentang itu.

Setelah mengambil gelas minumnya ia mendudukan dirinya di samping pria itu memandang wajah tidur orang yang ia harap akan mengisi setiap moment sepanjang hidupnya, Hinata sadar rasa cinta itu mulai tumbuh untuk Gaara. Rasa yang manis dan selalu membuat Hinata tersenyum jika mengingatnya. Lavendernya menelusuri wajah damai sang suami, tampan sangan tampan.

Sepertinya ia sedang bermimpi karna terkadang wajahnya menunjukan mimic geli, murung dan banyak ekspresi samar lainnya Hinata semakin mendekat hingga dapat mengendengar gumaman yang diucapkan Gaara …

"I …Ino …" walaupun samar Hinata dapat menangkap dengan jelas jika nama yang disebutkan Gaara adalah Ino, tapi mengapa?

Perasaan tidak rela menjamah hatinya, apa yang diimpikan Gaara? mengapa ia menyebut nama Ino? mengapa bukan dirinya? ada apa sebenarnya antara mereka? lalu kejadian di toko bunga tempo hari mengingatkannya Gaara yang belakangan itu meghindar darinya ia temukan tengah bersama sahabat lamanya memasuki toko bunga.

.

_Mimpi Gaara membawanya ke masa 5 tahun yang lalu saat ia masih menjalin kasih dengan si tunggal Yamanaka, si blonde cantik, boneka barbienya. Semua kenalan Gaara mengatakan jika Ino adalah boneka Barbie Gaara, dan ia tidak keberatan, toh, ia juga terkadang menganggap Ino seperti itu._

_Hari itu di rumah Ino, mereka tengah mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya bersama, walaupun tidak sekelas mereka tetap akan mengerjakannya bersama, saat sedang mempelajari buku sejarahnya tiba-tiba Ino yang mengatakan akan membuatkan minuman berteriak histeris …_

"_Aaaaaaaa ….!" Berlari secepat mungkin kearah sumber suara itu Gaara meneukan Ino dalam keadaan baik tak kurang satu apapun._

"_Kau kenapa?" tanya Gaara panic_

"_Berat badanku naik 3 kilo" rajuk gadis cantik itu, mendengar penjelasan itu membuat Gaara memutar irish jadenya karna sudah panic untuk hal yang sangat tidak penting._

"_Gaara …. aku gendut" gadis itu terlihat sangat panic_

"_Kau tidak gendut Ino"_

"_Tapi berat badanku naik"_

"_Tidak ada yang berubah dari bentuk tubuhmu" Gaara mulai kembali ke ruang tamu_

"_Bagaimana ini aku akan menjadi gadis gendut yang aneh" Gaara terkekeh mendengar pernyataan itu_

"_Kau memang aneh"_

"_Gaara aku serius"_

"_Hn"_

"_Mengaku saja kau juga berfikir aku gendut kan?"_

"_Kau tidak gendut" Gaara kembali mengulang perkataannya_

"_Kau bicara seperti itu hanya untuk menghiburku kan?"_

"_Aku bicara apa adanya" ia kembali membaca buku sejarahnya_

"_Lihat-lihat kau bahkan tidak memperhatikan, oh Kami-sama … tak akan ada yang mau menikahi gadis gendut sepertiku~~"_

"_Kau ini bicara apa ? aku yang akan menikahimu" Gaara menurunkan bukunya dan menatap Sapphire Ino, cukup membuat gadis itu terkejut dengan kata-katanya_

"_Benarkah?" Ino tampak sudah melupakan masalah berat badannya_

"_Hn"_

"_Kau janji?"_

_Gaara tersenyum memandangi wajah cantik kekasihnya lalu mengangguk._

"_Bahkan jika berat badanku naik?"_

"_Bahkan jika kau berubah menjadi singa laut" tandas Gaara_

_Mereka berdua terdiam, membayangkan Ino merubah menjadi segemuk singa laut dan Gaara menikahinya. lalu tawa keduanya meledak, mereka saling melempar ejekan tentang keanehan keduanya jika hal itu terjadi._

Bebera saat kemudian ia terbangun mengingat mimpi itu membuat Gaara tersenyum, mengenang masa lalu dengan satu-satunya gadis yang mengisi hatinya selain si nona Hyuuga membuatnya tanpa sadar menggumamkan nama sang gadis dalam mimpinya.

'Mimpi itu' batinnya … adalah sesuatu yang telah lama terlupakan, namun pertemuannya dengan Ino membangkitkan kenangan itu, saat gadis itu berkata bahwa ia masih menunggunya Gaara terkejut, tidak bahkan sangat terkejut 3 tahun adalah waktu yang sangat lama. Ia tak mengerti mengapa Ino masih menunggunya.

Ia memang pernah berjanji akan menikahi gadis itu, tapi hal itu … Gaara sendiri tak yakin karna bagaimana pun Hinata merajai hatinya, mendominasinya penuh. Ia pernah berjanji pada Ino, namun ketika mereka berpisah saat Ino menapaki kariernya sebagai designer dan Gaara meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya Gaara berfikir mereka sudah berakhir. Tak pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya –sedikitpun jika Ino akan menunggunya, tidak pernah.

Gaara mengerjapkan matanya mendapati dirinya tertidur di sofa –lagi. ia segera membereskan berkas-berkasnya yang masih tercerai-berai dan tertegun mendapati sebuah gelas keramik yang sangat familiar dengan gadis yang menyandang gelas sebagai istrinya, tapi hanya gelasnya Gaara mengedarkan pandangannya dan tak menemukan sosok Hinata dalam lingkup pandangannya.

**-naurovhy-**

Menapakan kakinya pada jalanan kota Suna yang panas dan gersang, sangat berbeda dengan kampung halamannya yang sejuk dan penuh dengan warna hijau. Naruto menyeret sebuah koper berwarna jingga dan juga sebuah tas besar berwarna hitam. Hyuuga Hinata adalah alasannya menyetujui usul ayahnya untuk menangani kerjasama bisnisnya dengan Akasuna Sasori dari Sunagakure.

Bukan karna alasan cinta –tentu saja. Hatinya telah mantap hanya menerima Haruno Sakura sebagai wanitanya hanya saja ia tidak rela jika Hinata menikah dengan seorang pria asing yang tak dikenalnya, terlebih dengan sangat mendadak. membuatnya merasakan perasaan aneh. Ia menyayangi gadis itu, Hinata bagaikan adik untuknya ia ingin menjaganya, menjauhkannya dari segala hal yang dapat membuat gadis itu bersedih. dan ia sangat yakin pemuda bersurai merah tersebut adalah salah satunya.

Saat melihat orang lain berjalan bersama pasangannya ia mengumpat dalam hati, ia iri. ini semua karna Sakura yang bilang akan menyusul dan tidak bisa berangkat bersamanya ke Suna –menyebalkan.

Ia menyetop sebuah taksi untuk membawanya ke hotel tempatnya akan bermalam, sebenarnya ia ingin menyewa partemen mungkin nanti jika telah memastikan bahwa ia akan menetap lebih lama. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel cerdasnya dan menghubungi Hinata.

"Kau sedang sibuk?"

….

"Aku belum makan siang, kau mau menemaniku makan siang?"

…..

"Aku berada di Suna, tentu saja"

…

"Aku tunggu di Hotel Tsuki, aku menginap disana"

….

"Jaa"

.

.

Ino mengetuk pintu ruangan itu perlahan, berharap tak mengganggu apapun yang sedang di lakukan si penghuni ruangan, setelah mendengar persetujuan verbal ia membukannya dan mendapati pria itu duduk tenang di belakang meja besarnya.

_Sabaku Gaara tak pernah berubah sedikitpun baginya, pemuda itu adalah impiannya perwujudan dari segala hal yang Ino inginkan dari seorang pendamping. Cinta pertamanya namun kata cinta pertama itu membuat lukanya kembali terluka ketika mengingat siapa cinta pertama pemuda itu, tak perlu disebutkan yang jelas bukan dirinya._

_Gadis itu adalah sahabatnya, ya mereka bertiga bersahabat Ino, Gaara dan Hinata namun terlambat untuk menyadarinya karna bagi Gaara hanya ada Hinata, Ino tak pernah mendapatkan tempat. Namun sebuah keadaan membuatnya mampu mengubah takdir, memberinya kesempatan merasakan bagaimana hangatnya cinta seorang Sabaku Gaara, menjalani hari-harinya dengan segala hal indah tentang pemuda itu, mewujudkan impiannya._

_Begitu banyak pemuda yang dikenalnya di Negara asing, dan tak sedikit dari mereka yang terus terang mengatakan cinta padanya namun, tak pernah ada. Tak pernah ada yang mampu menjamah hatinya sedalam Gaara, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mampu menggantikan posisi Gaara di hatinya._

"Ino" panggilan itu membawa kembali Ino dari masa lalu

"Aku ingin makan siang bersamamu" ucapnya mengetahui pasti Gaara menanyakan perihal apakah yang memebawanya kesini

"Aku masih banyak pekerjaan" tolak Gaara halus

"Aku akan menunggu jika seperti itu" Ino dengan santai menduduki sofa hitam di ruangan itu

"Aku akan lama"

"Aku tidak terlalu lapar" balasnya cuek

Percuma, Gaara tau percuma mendebat gadis ini, ia akan melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya tanpa memperdulikan pendapat orang lain. Menarik nafas lalu menutup berkas yang tengah dibacanya

"Kau ingin makan apa?" katanya berjalan meninggalkan tumpukan tugasnya

"Lho?! Aku kan bilang akan menunggumu Gaara-kun" Ino menggoda

"Aku bertanya kau ingin makan apa Yamanaka-dono" Gaara menanggapi godaannya, ia akan memanggil Ino 'Yamanaka-dono' jika ia sedang menggodanya

"Aku tidak tau, ini kan kotamu kau yang tau makanan enak disini?"

"Ohhh ... kau melupakan kulit kacangmu" Gaara menyeringai

"Hahahaha … terserah kau saja Gaara" katanya lalu berdiri menghampiri pemuda itu, walaupun ingin namun Ino sadar ia tak mungkin merangkulkan tangannya pada lengan kokoh itu. Bagaimanapun juga Gaara sudah menikah, dan ia sudah berjanji tak akan merusak apapun ia hanya ingin dekat dengan cinta pertamanya itu.

Mereka berdua meninggalkan ruangan itu, tanpa menyadari jika ponsel si pemilik ruangan tertinggal di meja besarnya tertumpuk berbagai macam berkas.

.

.

Nitto Restaurant menjadi tujuan si pengendara atas saran si gadis yang duduk di sampingnya, Hinata ingat bagaimana Gaara selalu memuji kelezatan hidangan ditempat ini. Saat Naruto menanyakan tempat makan yang lezat hanya restaurant ini yang melintas dikepalanya, namun bukannya duduk tenang ia malah terlihat gusar di kursi penumpangnya.

"Kau menghubungi siapa?" tanya Naruto akhirnya saat tak tahan melihat raut kecewa Hinata mendengar yang menjawab panggilannya lagi-lagi hanya operator

"Gaara-kun" desahnya

Naruto membulatkan Sapphirenya mendengar kabar itu "Ia tak menngangkat teleponmu?" tanyanya sangsi

"Mungkin ia sedang rapat"

"Omong kosong, ini jam makan siang" Naruto berdecih "Leleki macam apa yang tak mau menjawab panggilan istrinya?" ucapnya sinis, ternyata benar dugaan Naruto Gaara adalah lekaki berengsek!

"Sakura-san tak ikut bersamamu Naruto-kun?"

"Mengalihkan pembicaraan, eh?"

"Ti-tidak" cicitnya walaupun sebenarnya iya, ia tak ingin membicarakan hal apapun tentang Gaara pada Naruto

"Kau ada masalah dengan suamimu itu?" tembak Naruto langsung

"Ti-tidak, ia memang sibuk belakangan ini" dusta Hinata "Lalu …"

"Sakura akan menyusul besok" katanya menjawab pertanyaan Hinata tadi

"Souka"

.

"Kau yakin makan disini Gaara?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tempat ini terlihat … emm" Ino mencari kata yang pas menggambarkan restaurant itu "Lama"

"Hn" hanya itu tanggapan Gaara

Mereka memasuki tempat itu dan langsung disambut ramah oleh seorang pelayang disana, mendapatkan tempat kosong dan langsung memesan makanan kesukaan mereka masing-masing.

"Kau berapa lama di Suna?"

"Kenapa kau tak suka aku ada disini?" tanya Ino sengit "Hanya 1 bulan, aku akan kembali lagi ke Roma"

"Kukira kau akan menetap"

"Kau merindukanku Tuan Sabaku?" Goda Ino

"Tidak juga" jawab Gaara datar, 'Ih dasar jaim' batin Ino

Saat mereka asik berbincang tiba-tiba sebuah suara memanggil si gadis pirang, membuatnya menoleh kaget karana tak pernah berfikir sedikitpun ia akan bertemu dengan sepupu jauhnya ini

.

"Ino ?!" panggil Naruto antara yakin dan tidak

"Naruto?" Suara Ino tak kalah kaget darinya "Kau sedang apa?" tanyannya penasaran, seingatnya sepupunya ini tinggal di Konoha buka Suna

"Makan si …"

"Gaara-kun?" sebuah suara ikut mengintrupsi kekagetan mereka, siapa lagi? tentu saja Hinata yang hamper kelihangan nafasnya saat menemukan suami yang sangat sulit dihubunginya sedari tadi sedang duduk di sebuah restaurant bersama seorang gadis. Berduaan.

Dan akhirnya disinilah mereka berempat makan siang dalam satu meja, Naruto terus memandang Gaara sinis, Hinata menundukan wajahnya menutupi raut kekecewaannya sedangkan Ino menunjukan wajah menasaran tentang kebersamaan kedua orang dihadapannya ini.

"Kau mengenal Hinata, Naruto?" gadis itu menyuarakan kebinggungannya

"Ya" pandangannya tak lepas dari Gaara, sedangkan yang ditatap masih berwajah datar padaal didalam hatinya sedang bergemuruh mendapati sekali lagi istrinya itu bersama dengan mantan tunangannya, bahkan di kota ini. apa saja yang sudah mereka lakukan?

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Belum sempat Naruto menjawab pertanyaan itu Gaara sudah membuka mulut, tak dapat lagi meredam segala emosinya "Kenapa kau bersamanya?" tanyanya datar dan sinis penuh penekanan pada Hinata

"Aku ada urusan bisnis di Suna, dan aku meminta Hinata menemaniku makan siang" Naruto menjawab untuk gadis Hyuuga itu, melelaraskan pandangannya dengan irish jade pemuda Sabaku itu "Berhubung suaminya tak menjawab panggilanya, jadi kami hanya ber-dua-an Tuan Sabaku" sindir Naruto lalu ia menyadarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi "Omong-omong apa yang kau lakukan hingga tak menjawab panggilannya?" kini Naruto yang menyerang Gaara

"Kutanya kenapa kau bersamanya?" seakan tak mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar Naruto Gaara tetap menginginkan Hinata yang menjawab pertanyaannya

Ino kaget mendapati aura yang berpendar dari kedua [ria tampan tersebut, ada apa sebenarnya tanyanya dalam hati, kenapa hubungan mereka terlihat sangat kacau.

Sementara Hinata semakin menundukan wajahnya, menyembunyikan airmatanya yang hamper menetes ia sangat tersakiti dengan nada bicara yang Gaara gunakan padanya "A-aku … aku menguhubungimu berkali-kali" lirihnya pertahanannya bobol, airmatanya berderai "Tapi kau tidak mengangkatnya" kini ia berani mengangkat wajahnya "aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang bersama" Gaara tersentak melihat sungai diwajah cantik itu

"Hinata" ucap Naruto lembut mencoba menenangkan gadis itu

"Aku kira kau sibuk, atau sedang ada rapat, tapi ternyata … ternyata …" ucapnya tenggelam dalam tangis

"Hinata-chan , gomen nee aku yang mengajak Gaara makan siang aku tidak tau jika ,,," Ino mecoba menjelaskan

"Ponselku tertinggal" Gaara memotong penjelasan Ino

"Brengsek!" Naruto bangkit dan menggebrak meja itu

"A-aku pulang saja Naruto-kun, maaf tak bisa menemanimu makan siang" Ucap Hinata mengambil kembali tasnya dan beranjak keluar

"Hinata tung …" perkataan Naruto berhenti saat Gaara menepuk bahunya dan berjalan keluar mengejar Hinata yang masih berlari

"Naruto sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Ino saat ia melihat pemuda itu telah duduk kembali

"Kau kenal Sabaku itu?"

"Dia … pria yang pernah aku ceritakan padamu" sontak Sapphire Naruto membulat mendnegar kabar itu, yang pernah Ino ceritakan ? satu-satunya pria yang pernah diceritakan sepupunya ini adalah …. pacarnya.

"_Lalu kau sudah mengatakan perasaanmu padanya?"_

"_Aku mana berani?"_

"_Hah, kau hanya berani menindasku, menyatakan cinta saja tak berani" ejek Naruto_

"_Dia menyukai gadis lain" Ino tanpak kesal dengan ucapan Naruto, tak taukah dia jika situasinya tak segampang yang ada di otak bodohnya itu_

"_Lalu kau bilang gadis itu tak menyukainya kan? lalu apa masalahnya?"_

"_percuma aku bercerita padamu, dasar bodoh"_

"_Heh, aku mencoba membantu tau"_

"_Kau hanya mengejekku" Ino menngerucutkan bibirnya membuat Naruto terkekeh_

"_Justru ini kesempatan untukmu, jika gadis yang disukainya tak membalas perasaannya kau kan jadi punya banyak kesempatan"_

"_Dia tidak sama denganmu yang suka berganti-ganti pacar"_

"_Siapa bilang? aku hanya mencintai Sakura"_

Naruto mengingat kejadian itu dengan jelas hanya saja ia tak menyangka jika pemuda yang dibicarakan Ino adalah 'orang itu'

"_Naruto kau benar, dia menerima cintaku" kata Ino suatu malam melalui line telepon_

"_Syukurlah"_

"_Eh, ada apa dengan suara bodohmu itu? kau ada masalah?"_

"_Sedikit"_

"_Apa?" Ino tampak penasaran_

"_Tou-san akan menjodohkanku"_

"…_.."_

"…_.." hening tak ada yang berbicara diantara mereka_

"_Lalu Sakura?"_

"_Aku kan sudah bilang akau hanya mencintainya, aku akan berusaha membujuk gadis itu supaya ia membatalkan percana bodoh ini"_

"_Hm, semoga kau berhasil sepupu"_

"Aku sangat kaget saat mendengar ia telah menikah dengan Hinata" perkataan Ino menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya "Aku dengar dari Gaara, mereka menikah tak lama setelah pertunangan Hinata dibatalkan" ia meminum softdrink-nya "Kau bagaimana bisa mengenal Hinata?"

Kesalahan mereka sebenarnya sederhana, Naruto tak pernah menanyakan nama pemuda yang mengisi hati sepupunya dan Ino tak pernah tau jika Hinata adalah gadis yang dijodohkan dengan Naruto.

"Dia … mantan tunanganku" Ino sampai terbatuk mendengar jawaban itu

"Maksudku? Hinata mantan tunanganmu? gadis yang dijodohkan denganmu?" Sapphire Ino membola, terkejut dengan kabar –entah baik atau buruk. yang dibawa sepupunya

"Ya" ucap Naruto lesu, dan Ino terinngat dengan janji sepupunya itu bahwa ia akan berusaha membujuk gadis yang dijodohkan dengannya supaya membatalkan rencana itu.

Entah siapa yang patut disalahkan, siapa yang menyakiti dan siapa yang tersakiti. Karna Naruto membatalkan pertunangan itu Hinata mulai membuka hatinya untuk Gaara, Karna Gaara sudah menikah dengan Hinata, Ino tak punya kesempatan sedikitpun memulai kembai kisah cintanya, jika ingin mnyalahkan mungkin ini salah si pemuda blonde, namun Ino tak mungkin menyalahkannya ia telah melihat sendiri bagaimanaa besarnya cinta Naruto pada Sakura, Ino adalah korban cintanya tapi berbicara tentang korban, bukankah Hinata adalah korban sebenarya?

TBC

Mind to Review ?


	4. Chapter 4

*~* A Chance *~*

Presented by Naurovhy

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kisimoto

Rate : T

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Ide pasaran, Alur berantakan , Dll

If you don't like? So, don't read! Happy Readimg all

please RnR

"Hinata berhenti" Gaara memanggil, gadis itu tak menggubris tetap melanjutkan langkahnya, hatinya terasa kelu, airmatanya tak kunjung berhenti pengendalian dirinya hancur. Ia tak sanggup lagi, tak mampu menerima kesakitan seperti ini.

"Ck" Gaara berdecak dan berlari mengejar istrinya mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih lengan itu. Dapat !

"Tunggu" katanya ditengah nafas yang terengah, cukup menguras tenaga mengejar Hinata yang seperti ini

"Dengarkan aku" Gaara mencari lavendernya, namun Hinata tetap menunduk "Hinata, aku bicara padamu" jengkel karna diabaikan ia menambah kekuatan cengkramannya pada lengan gadis itu.

Ayolah bukan hanya Hinata yang merasakan sakit hati, ia pun sama. Bagaimana tidak jika untuk yang kesekian kalinya harus melihat istrinya bersama dengan mantan tunangan wanita itu, berduaan. Terlebih kenyataan jika pemuda Namikaze itu malah berada di Suna saat ini.

Hinata tetap menunduk, namun air matanya berurai mebasahi aspal yang panas. membuat Gaara merasakan sakit berkali lipat melihat kejadian itu. Tanpa banyak berfikir ia membawa gadis itu dalam dekapannya, ia merindukan Hinata, sangat merindukan Hinata.

Ia tak perduli semua oranng yang menatapnya, biarlah mereka berbicara sesuka hati mereka. Berulang kali membelai surai panjang gadis-nya, mencoba meredakan isak tangis nona Hyuuga tersebut.

"Kenapa kau bisa bersama Naruto?" Gaara kembali menngulang pertanyaannya saat mereka tengah berada dalam mobil mewah Gaara

"Kami, kebetulan bertemu"

"Benarkah?"

"Etto … Naruto-kun mengajakku makan siang bersama" katanya kembali mengusap airmata yang masih tersisa di pipinya

Gaara menghembuskan nafasnya, mencoba menerna keadaan. Benarkah? benarkan kejadiannya sebagaimana yang gadis ini katakan?

"Kau sudah makan?" Hinata hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Lalu tanpa bertanya lagi, pemuda Sabaku itu melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah mereka. Entah menngapa ia hanya ingin bersama Hinata, tanpa ada yang mengganggu.

.

.

"Gaara-kun?" takut-takut Hinata memanggilnya

Gaara menoleh, menggunakan pandangannya untuk menanyakan maksud Hinata memanggilnya

"Ka-kau marah padaku?" Gaara semakin dalam menatap Hinata "Soal ta-tadi siang?"

"Tidak?"

"Lalu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya banyak pekerjaan"

"Apa … apa karna kau sedang bersama Ino-san, hingga kau tak menjawab panggilanku?"

"Ponselku tertinggal dikantor"

"Lalu kenapa?" Hinata member jeda pada pertanyaannya sendiri, membuat Gaara menoleh dan melihat lavendernya yang mulai basah "Kau, selalu mengacuhkanku belakangan ini"

"Aku sibuk"

"Apakah aku … sudah tidak berarti lagi untukmu Gaara?" tersentak karna Hinata tak lagi menambahkan suffix –kun pada namanya

Dan tangisan Hinata kembali pecah, kini Gaara merasa dirinya tak berbeda jauh dari pemuda Namikaze yang pernah nyakiti Hinata, bahkan jauh lebih brengsek. Tangisan Hinata jauh lebih memilukan saat ini dibandingkan saat ia bercerita jika mantan tunangannya itu tak pernah mencintainya, ia menangis seolah telah kehilangan segalanya.

Saat Gaara hendak berdiri untuk menenangkannya, Hinata seketika berlutut memegang erat kakinya terus menangis seraya meminta pengampunan pada Gaara. Gaara sadar, ia dapat merasakan jade-nya memburam, ia tak pernah melihat Hinata sehancur ini.

"Hinata" panggilnya ikut berlutut di hadapan istrinya

"Gomen … hiks … gomeennn … hiks … gomen nee … hiks … hiks"

Sekali lagi, Gaara membawa Hinata dalam dekapan hangatnya. Hinata yang menangis tapi justru dirinya yang hancur.

"Gomen nee Gaara-kun, jika … hiks … jika kau tak suka aku bertemu dengan Naruto-kun, aku … hiks … aku tak akan pernah menemuinya … hiks … lagi" ia semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Gaara "Aku akan melakukan apapun … hiks … apa saja, asalkan … hiks … asalkan kau tidak mengabaikanku lagi"

"Maafkan aku" kini Gaara yang mengucapkan kata itu "aku hanya ….. aku tak ingin kehilanganmu Hinata, saat kau bersama dengan Naruto. Aku merasa kau akan segera meninggalkanku"

"Tidak … aku akan selamanya bersamamu"

"Maafkan aku" Gaara tersenyum mendengar janji Hinata itu memeluknya semakin erat.

"Aku takut"

"Hm?" Gaara menarik wajah Hinata dari dadannya

"Aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku, aku tak punya siapapun selain dirimu"

"Ya" ia menghapus jejak air mata dari pipi gadis-nya

"Aku dan Naruto-kun tak ada apa-apa, sungguh. Aku tak akan mengkhianatimu Gaara-kun, jika aku melakukannya akau bersedia mat …" ucapan Hinata terputus, tersendat dengan sesuatu yang lembut dan basah. Itu adalah bibir Gaara. Pemuda itu menciumnya.

"Kau belum melahirkan anak ku, jangan berfikir untuk mati dulu" ucap Gaara santai

"Hiks … hiks .. iya" entah, ia tertawa atau menangis. Airmatanya mengalir namun bibirnya tersenyum

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi" Gaara kembali menghapus air mata itu, kemudian mengecup kening Hinata, membuat si gadis memejamkan matanya menghayati.

"Um" Hinata mengangguk dan mengelap pipinya

"Jadi?"

"Hm?"

"Kapan?"

"Apa?" sungguh Hinata tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Gaara

"Kita akan membuat Sabaku junior dan Hyuuga junior?"

"Aaa .." Hinata mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali "Aku … aku harus mencuci piring" kilahnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Gaara. Membuat pemuda Sabaku itu tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya, sesaat kemudian ia kembali menduduki sofa dan berkutat dengan angka-angka.

Tak lama kemudian Hinata datang dengan secangkir kopi, ia meletakannya di samping laptop Gaara "Arigato" Gaara mengucapkannya tampa menoleh, tapi Hinata tak kunjung pergi hingga ….

"Minggu depan, saat ini aku sedang datang bulan" dan untuk kedua kelinya setelah mengatakan kalimatnya gadis Hyuuga itu kabur, menghilang dari pandangan Gaara.

Tapi berbeda dengan si pemuda, jangankan untuk kabur, bergerak saja ia tak mampu. Jika ada yang melihat inilah pertama kalinya wajah tampan Gaara berubah semerah rambutnya, jantungnya berpacu menimbulkan rasa sakit di rongga dadanya, Jadenya melebar, jemarinya menggenggam erat pena yang sedari tadi ia gunakan.

Lalu setelah segala keterkejutannya berlalu, ia tersenyum lebar, menggaruk sisi kepalanya, menatap kearah perginyanya Hinata tadi lalu tersenyum sekali lagi.

.

.

"Selamat nyonya, kandungan anda berusia 2 bulan" dokter muda itu menjabat tangannya dengan hangat

"Arigato" Hinata tak mampu menutupi kegembiraannya

"Anda harus banyak istirahat, jangan lupa Check up rutin" dokter itu kembali member saran

"Ha'i"

Setelah keluar dari ruangan itu Hinata segera menghubungi suaminya ….

"Moshi-moshi Gaara-kun"

"Ada apa Hime?"

"Aku …"

"Kau kenapa?" Gaara cemas, ia dapat merasakan suara Hinata yang lebih parau dari biasanya

"Aku positive hamil"

"… apa?! kau dimana sekarang?" Gaara berlari keluar dari ruang kantornya

"Aku di RS. Seita"

"Kenapa kau kesana sendirian? kenapa tidak menungguku?" ia memasuki mobilnya dan bergegas menuju tempat yang istrinya itu sebutkan

"A-aku … ingin memberimu kejutan Gaara-kun"

"Bagus" Gaara membetulkan Hinata benar-benar memberinya kejutan "Kau berhasil, hamper membuatku kehilangan nyawaku tadi"

"Hihihi … kau berlebihan"

"Kau tunggu disana, aku ingin berbicara dengan dokternya"

"Aku sudah berbicara dengan dokternya"

"Aku ingin memastikannya" ia terus mengobrol sambil mengendarai Range Rover-nya

"Tapi … aku sudah memastikannya Gaara-kun, aku memang hamil"

"Aku ingin memastikannya sendiri"

"Ta-tapi …"

"Todak ada tapi, pokoknya aku ingin memastikannya" ia ingin mendengarnya langsung, mendengar kabar gembbira tersebut "tunggu aku di lobby"

"Baiklah, Hati-hati jangan mengebut"

"Untung kau memperingatkan aku baru saja menerobos lampu merah"

"Gaara"

"Hehe … aku bercanda Hime"

"Aku serius jangan mengebut"

"Iya, iya nyoya Sabaku .. Jaa"

"Jaa"

.

Setelah kurang lebih 1 jam di ruangan pemeriksaan, Sabaku Gaara mampu membuat dokter itu menggaruk kepalanya beberapa kali dengan pertanyaan konyol dan terkesan meremehkan. Hinata berulang kali juga meminta maaf karna tindak tanduk suaminya itu, sementara dokter Kabuto hanya tersenyum menanggapi, dan mengatakan itu hal yang biasa mengingat ini adalah anak pertama mereka.

"Hinata kemarikan tasmu"

"Eh, kenapa Gaara-kun?"

"Kau tidak dengar dokter berkaca mata tadi bilang kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah"

"Ini tidak berat" kata Hinata mengulum senyum dan mengangkat tas jinjingnya

"Sudah, kemarikan biar aku yang bawa" Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengar nada masam dari suaminya kemudian menyeraahkan tas itu

"Kau akan kembali kekantor Gaara-kun?"

"Hn"

"Souka … padahal aku masih ingin bersamamu" Hinata sedikit menunduk

Gaara mencubit pipinya "Manja" ejeknya pada Hinata, membuat wanita itu mengerucutkan bibirnya karna dibilang 'manja' memangnya salah jika ia manja pada Gaara?

Dan seperti _déjà vu _keromantisan mereka diusik sekali lagi oleh seseorang dari masa lalu Hinata, kali ini bersurai pink.

"Hinata-san" Sakura, agak ragu namun tetap mencoba memanggilnya

"Sakura-san" Hinata membungkuk dan tersenyum membalas sapaan gadis cantik itu

"Apa kabar?"

"Aku baik, Sakura-san sendiri? kau tidak bersama Naruto-kun?" mendenngar nama pemuda Namikaze itu kembali terucap dari bibir Hinata membuatnya Gaara menarik lengan istrinya

"Dia siapa?" bisiknya

"Sakura-san ini calon istri Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata ikut berbisik dan jawaban itu sontak membuat Gaara membulatkan jadenya …. bagaimana bisa ? dia berbicara seakrab itu dengan orang yang sudah merebut kebahagiannya?

"Apakah aku mengganggu disini?" Sakura kembali membuka suara karana melihat gelagat pasangan dihadapannya berbisik-bisik

"Tidak-tidak … ini Sabaku Gaara, suamiku"

"Sabaku …. Gaara?" suara Sakura tampak agak merendah, awalnya ia tak yakin, namun karna pria itu hanya menyerupai penjabaran fisik yang pernah di katakan sahabatnya namun mendengar nama keluarga besar yang tersemat pada namanya membuat Sakura kembali yakin.

"Kenapa Sakura-san? kau mengenal Gaara-kun"

Baik Gaara maupun Sakura sama-sama saling menetap. Gaara yakin ia belum pernah bertemu gadis ini, lalu kenapa ia seperti itu mengucapkan namanya.

"Kau … Gaara …. kekasihnya Ino?" Sakura memastikan

Hinata membeku. apa maksudnya kekasih?

Hening tak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuka suara, hingga gadis sumi semi itu merasa canggung dan buru-buru menambahkan "Emm .. maksusku mantan kekasih Ino?"

.

.

"Ino-chan…."

"Kh, menjauhlah dari ku, kau fotografer aneh"

"Kenapa kau kasar sekali?"

"Aku sudah bilang tak mau berkencan denganmu, sekarang, nanti, selamanya" pekik Ino frustasi, sesungguhnya alasannya beberapa bulan lalu kembali ke Suna salah satunya adalah menghindari pemuda Shimura ini, selain untuk bertemu Gaara tentunya.

Dan kini Sunagakutre bukan lagi tempat yang bisa ia jadikan tempat sembunyi.

Shimura Sai, Ino mengakui ketampanan fotografer muda ini, dengan kulit putih bersih dan juga senyum ramah pada semua orang tak sedikit kalangan artis yang pernah bekerjasama dengannya jatuh dalam pesona pria itu. Tapi tidak dengan Ino.

"Kau kenapa sih? masih mengharapkan panda itu?" inilah …. alasan Ino tak ingin menjalin hubunngan apapun dengan pemuda itu. ia tak mampu mengontrol ucapannya. Menyebalkan.

"It's not your business"

"Sudahlah, bukankah dia sudah mempunyai istri?"

"Tutup mulutmu Sai"

"Asal kau mau menjadi kekasihku"

"Tidak akan pernah"

"Ino-chaann … aduhh" tak focus pada langkahnya karna mengikkuti Ino, kaki Sai tersandung sebuah polisi tidur "Ittai, Ino-chan tunggu"

Sebenarnya Ino ingin tertawa mengingat kebodohan pemuda itu, tapi ia menahannya. Nanti dia keg e-eran pikkir Ino.

"Kau meu kemana sih?"

"Pulang, sudah sana kembali ke asalmu" usir Ino

"…" hening tak ada jawaban

'Apa ia sudah pergi?' pikir Ino, lalu ia menoleh dan mendapati pemuda itu tengah meringkuk memegangi ujung sepatunya. Ino berlari menghampirinya.

"Daijoubu ka?" bagaimana pun juga ia tetap cemas

"Aduh, sepertinya kakiku harus diamputasi" Sai mendramatisir keadaan

"Ehhhh … ?"

"Bercanda _Ma' Cherie" _Sai menyeringai dan dihadiahi sebuah cubitan dari gadis blonde tersebut.

Setelah perdebatan mereka yang tak akan kunjung usai, mereka berjalan beriringan. Sesungguhnya bukan Ino membenci pemuda ini … hanya saja, hatinya masih terluka.

Tbc

Mind to Review ?

Rui :: Ehm … maksudnya aku seneng kamu mau mampir di fic aneh aku lagi … hehehehe

Mou, review pertama… mau hadiah apa dari aku? #halah hahahahaha, aku cewe ko, wanita, gadis, ladies, hahaha jadi jgn panggil –kun ya … hehehehe

Riya :: hehehe … ganbarimashu … ini udah update cantik

Anita :: lanjjuuttttt ….

Virgo :: aduh sampe punya baby ga yah, aku ga janji … tapi diusahakan ko ^^

Onyx :: kan, sengaja bikin penasaran, hehehee … ini udah lanjut ko …


	5. Chapter 5

*~* A Chance *~*

Presented by Naurovhy

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kisimoto

Rate : T

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Ide pasaran, Alur berantakan , Dll

If you don't like? So, don't read! Happy Readimg all

please RnR

"Aku memang pernah bersama Ino" ungkap Gaara ditengah acara makan malam mereka "Saat kau memutuskan untuk pindah ke Konoha, Ino menyatakan perasaannya padaku" jade Gaara mengarungi sungai kenangan "Aku tidak pernah menyangka jika dia mencintaiku, aku kira dia hanya …."

"Kau juga mencintainya?" sela Hinata

"Aku …." Gaara tak tau harus menjawab apa, ia memang mencintai Ino –dulu tapi tak pernah ada siapapun yang dapat menggantikan posisi Hinata di hatinya

"Jawab aku Gaara-kun" Hinata mendesak, perasaan sesak memenuhi tenggorokannya.

"Aku memang pernah merasakan hal itu padanya" Gaara tak sanggup mengatakan kata 'cinta' pada wanita lain saat dihadapannya ada wanita yang sangat dicintainya "Tapi semua itu masa lalu Hinata"

"Lalu kenapa kau tak pernah mengatakannya padaku Gaara-kun?"

"Hinata, Ino hanya masa lalu untukku, dank au adalah masa depanku" Gaara mencoba meraih jemari Hinata, namun wanita itu menolak.

"Apakah kau masih mencintainya? karna itu belakangan ini kalian selalu bersama? atau memang selama ini kalia masih bersama?" HInata berkata sinis, kecemburuan menggelapkan matanya, ia merasa dikhianati orang yang paling diercayainnya, ternyata menyimpan rahasia sebesar ini, menyembunyikan hal itu dari dirinya.

"Hinata!" Gaara menaikan nada suaranya

"Kenapa? kau melarangku bertemu Naruto-kun, sementara kau sendiri menjalin hubungan dengan wanita lain"

"Hinata, jaga ucapanmu. Aku ini suamimu"

Irish mereka bertemu, Jade Gaara walaupun terkesan dingin tapi mata itu memancarkan kesedihan yang dapat Hinata rasakan, ia tau Gaara mengatakan yang sebenarnya … tapi, perasaan sakit melimpah ruah dihatinya membuat lavendernya basah, lalu ia menunduk menyembunyikan ekspresinya "Gomen" katanya lirih

Gaara mengusap pelipisnya, memijatnya perlahan "Hinata dengar, aku dan Ino memang pernah bersama. Tapi bagiku kau adalah satu-satunya wanita dalam hidupku. Aku mencintaimu Hinata tidak pernah kau dapat merasakannya?" ini adalah sisi emosional Gaara, yang tidak pernah ia tunjukan pada siapapun. Tapi didepan gadis ini ia tak dapat menyembunyikan apapun, ia kuat dan lemah dalam waktu yang besamaan.

"Aku mencintaimu entah sejak kapan, kau yang membuat hidupku berharga" Gaara menggenggam bahu Hinata perlahan, atapi gadis itu tetap menunduk membuatnya menyesal menggunakan nada sekeras itu padanya

"Maafkan aku" Hinata berujar sekalli lagi, lalu beranjak pergi ia harus membenahi hatinya

"Hinata…"

"Aku mengerti Gaara-kun" katanya mencoba tersenyum "Aku sangat lelah aku ingin istirahat dulu, Oyasuminasai" Hinata melanjutkan langkahnya. Andai saja ia mau menengok sekali lagi … ia akan melihat hal sama terjadi pada suaminya itu, liquid bening mengaliri pipi tirusnya.

.

Gaara menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kursi, memeganggi kepalanya yang berdenyut …. Kenapa harus serumit ini? ia baru saja mengecap kebahagiannya, apa kini ia harus kehilangan kepercayaan Hinata padanya? memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan tetes demi tetes airmatanya kembali berjatuhan.

Rasanya sangat meyesakan saat kita dicurigai … Degghh …. ia teringat akan kecurugaannya pada Hinata membuatnya kembali megumpat. Gaara ingin mengahncurkan sesuatu melampiaskan kemarahannya. Tapi dibanding semua Gaara sungguh ingin melihat Hinata kembali tersenyum padanya.

2 hari ini Gaara merasakan Hinata sedikit menjaga jarak dengannya, memang gadis itu tetap melakukan segala macam kebiasannya. Membangunkannya di pagi hari, membuatkannya sarapan, menyiapkan baju yang akan dia kenakan untuk bekerja hingga menunggunya pulang kerja, semua terasa normal –jika Gaara orang bodoh. Ia sadar –sangat malah Hinata tak pernah lagi menatap matanya, tak pernah lagi tersenyum saat melihatnya dan Gaara tidak suka itu.

"Hinata kau dirumah?" Gaara berkata melalui sambungan teleponnya

"Iya, ada apa Gaara-kun?"

"Turunlah, aku dihalaman"

.

.

"Jadi sebenarnya ada apa Gaara-kun?" Hinata heran, suaminya tiba-tiba menelepon lalu menngajaknya ke kedai es krim

"Tidak apa, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu kesini. Kau tidak suka?"

"Aku suka"

Saat pesanan mereka tiba, Hinata mulai larut dalam rasa manis benda dingin itu.

"Hinata …" Gaara memulai percakapannya

"Ya?"

"Soal kemarin aku sungguh minta maaf, aku tak bermaksud merahasiakannya darimu …. hanya saja, aku takut kau akan bereaksi seperti ini"

"Aku menegerti, aku sudah tidak memikirkannya lagi Gaara-kun"

"Tapi kau menjauhiku 2 hari ini"

"Souka …" kata Hinata dengan mulut penuh "Jadi itu alasanmu tiba-tiba mengajakku makan es krim?" tanyanya penuh selidik

Gaara hanya menganggauk menanggapi, merasa sedikit malu karna cara yang digunakannya sangat tidak romantis.

"Hihihi … aku mengerti … wajar jika Gaara-kun menyukai Ino. Ino kan sangat cantik" jelas Hinata membayangkan wajah Ino "Lagi pula Gaara-kun bilang hanya mencintaiku kan?" Gaara menangguk "Karna Gaara sudah berkata begitu maka aku percaya padamu"

"Lalu kenapa kau menjauhiku"

"Ummm … etto … gomen, tai setiap aku melihat Gaara-kun aku merasa …" Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya, berfikir untuk mngatakan kebenaran itu atau tidak "Bosan" akhirnya ia mengucapkannya

Mendengar kata bosan yang diucapkan wanita di hadapannya mampu membuat es krim coklat yang dimakannya berubah rasa menjadi sepahit obat-obatan. 'Bosan' ….. jadenya menatap Hinata takjup, mungkin ia salah dengar, tidak mungkin kan Hinata bosan padanya?

"Apa?" katanya … sungguh ia tak ingin mempercayai pendengarannya

"Gomen nee … aku sempat menanyakannya pada dokter Kabuto, dia bilang mungkin itu gejala dari kehamilanku Gaara-kun, tapi Kabuto-san bilang itu hal wajar, banyak hal yang lebih aneh lagi yang sering terjadi pada wanita hamil" jelas Hinata … tak ingin membuat suaminya salah paham

"Karna kau mengidam …?"

"Ha'i … maka dari itu aku minta maaf ya, jika membuat Gaara tidak nyaman"

Rasanya Gaara ingin berteriak .. 'bisakah Hinata mengidam yang lain saja?' kenapa malah harus tidak ingin melihat dirinya. Sepanjang sisa hari itu Gaara terus-menerus menekuk wajahnya, membiarkan pekerjaannya menumpuk dan terus memikirkan Hinata yang berkata 'Bosan' padanya.

.

"Tadaima"

"Okaerinasai Gaara-kun" jawab Hinata riang, lalu Hinata langsung menghamburkan diri kepelukan suaminya.

Gaara terkejut –sangat. Bukankah baru beberapa jam yang lalu Hinata mengatakan jika ia sedang 'mengidam bosan melihat Gaara' lalu kenapa sekarang Hinata malah memeluknya seolah mereka sudah tak bertemu selama beberapa waktu

"Em .. Hinata … kenapa kau memelukku?"

"Kenapa? kau tidak suka aku memelukmu?" kata Hinata tersinggung

"Bukan, tapi … bukankah kau bilang sedang bosan melihatku?"

"Itu tadi siang, sekarang aku sangat merindukan Gaara-kun" kata Hinata santai seraya kembali memebenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Gaara

"Jadi kau sudah tidak bosan denganku" Hinata menggeleng "Syukurlah, ya sudah aku akan mandi sebentar" saat ia akan beranjak bukannya melepaskan Hinata malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Gaara

"Nanti saja, aku masih ingin bersamamu"

"Tapi aku harus mandi dulu Hime"

"Tidak mau" suara Hinata sedikit bergetar, mendengarnya Gaara berusaha mengangkat wajah Hinata dari dadanya dan … walla … mata gadis itu sudah berair. Mati kau Gaara

"Hinata kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Gaara binggung

"Kau jahat, hanya menemaniku sebentar saja tidak mau" Gaara sweatdrop

"Bukan seperti itu … baiklah, kita duduk dulu" katanya memebimbing Hinata yang masih menempel padanya

"Kau sudah makan?" ia menggeleng

"Kenapa belum?" Gaara mengusap surai panjangnya

"Aku menunggumu"

"Yasudah .. sekarang kita makan saja ya?"

"Tidak mau"

"Kenapa lagi?"

"Gaara .. aku ingin makan Ramen?"

"Ramen? bukannya kau tidak suka Ramen Hinata?"

"Tapi sekarang aku ingin, kau belikan ya?"

Gaara berfikir sejenak lalu mengiyakannya "Ayoo" ajaknya

"Kau saja yang pergi, aku menunggu disini" kata Hinata manis membuat Gaara memutar Jadenya.

.

.

Sebenarnya ia ingin marah-marah pada gadis kesayangannya itu, bagaimana tidak pulang bekerja ia langsung suruh mencari Ramen, setelah ia pulang ia mendapati Hinata sudah tertidur dengan nyaman di kamarnya. Tidak tega untuk membangunkannya akhirnya Gaara yang memakan makanan itu, tapi baru seperempat yang tandas gadis itu bangun dan menanyakan kemana pesanannya? membuat Gaara mati kutu. Belum habis sampai disitu, mengetahui makanan pesanannya dimakan oleh Gaara, Hinata mulai menanggis sesenggukan mengatakan Gaara tida sungguh-sungguh mencintainya. Demi kami-sama jika cintanya diukur dengan Ramen, bukan hanya semangkuk Gaara akan memberikan Hinata 1 kedai ramen jika perlu.

.

Kehamilan Hinata menginjak umur 7 bulan, selama menjalani kehamilannya mood Hinata cap kali berubah membuat Sabaku bungsu itu harus extra sabar. Segala kemarahan, kemanjaan, keanehan Hinata terkadang memebuatnya tertawa saat di kantor, namun sangat-sangat menyebalkan saat ia mengalaminya sendiri.

Membayangkan istrinya membuat Gaara seperti orang gila yang terus mengulum senyum yang tak berkesudahan, hanya 2 bulan lagi. dua bulan lagi dan kebahagian mereka akan lengkap. Ponselnya berdering … Gaara melihat nama yang tertera 'Hime' dan dengan sigap ia mengangkatnya

"Gaara-kun?" sapa Hinata

"Hn?" ia membuat suaranya seacuh mungkin –untuk menjahili istrinya.

"Kau berjanji akan makan siang bersamaku kan?"

"Aku sedang banyak pekerjaan Hinata"

"Tapi kau kan sudah berjanji" Gaara dapat mendengar rengekan pelan Hinata, membuatnya menjauhkan ponsel itu dan terkekeh pelan.

"Lain kali saja ya?"

"Tidak aku ingin sekarang"

"Aku sibuk Hinata"

"…"

"Baiklah, kau dimana?"

"…."

"Hinata?"

"Gaaraaa .. pe-perutku"

Jade Gaara melebar sempurna, mendengar nada suara Hinata yang berubah drastic

"Ada apa?" ia cemas. Sangat cemas

"Pe-perutku sakit … Gaaraaa …"

"Hinata, kau dimana aku kesana sekarang?"

"Kami-sama … sakit sekali…" rintihnya

"Kau dimana?" Gaara semakin panik

"Di … tamanhhh … dekat kantormu"

Tuuttt … ttuuttt …. tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Gaara melesat.

.

.

"Gaara jangan …." rintih Hinata memegang tangannya, wajahnya sangat pucat

Gaara terdiam seperti orang paling bodoh didunia … ia mendapati Hinata tengah meringkuk di sebuah kursi dekat taman, beberapa orang mengerubutinya saat Gaara datang kerumunan orang itu perlahan menyingkir. beruntung salah seorang dari mereka sudah menghubungi ambulance.

Tapi tidak hanya sampai disitu, nasib buruk benar-benar menimpa keluarga kecilnya. Kandungan Hinata harus digugurkan. Itu lah yang dikatakan dokter yang menanganinya. Hinata mengalami pendarahan hebat, ia tidak mendengarkan dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan dokter itu –tidak dapat mendengar.

Hinata terus memohon untuk tidak melakukan hal itu, tangannya yang berlumuran darah memebasahi kemeja putihnya membuat semburat warna yang sangat memilukan. Tapi … tapi taruhannya adalah Hinata, mereka bilang jika bayi dalam kandungannya tidak dikeluarkan kemungkinan Hinata pun tak akan tertolong.

Ia mencintai calon anaknya. Ia mencintai istrinya. Kami-sama kenapa seperti ini?

Ia rela menukar nyawanya tapi selamatkan mereka.

"Sabaku-san? kami membutuhkan tanda tangan anda" sekali lagi Gaara memandang istrinya melalui jendela kaca itu, dan melihat Hinata menggeleng

"Jika tidak nyonya Sabaku akan …" ia tak ingin mendengar apapun mengambil pena yang disodorkan suster itu dan dengan separuh jiwanya ia menandatangani surat pernyataan itu.

Ia melihat Hinata menagis dalam ruangan tersebut, tak ingin kehilangan bayinya, tapi Gaara tak punya pilihan lain. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia mearasa lemah, tak berdaya. Lelaki bodoh yang tidak mampu melindungi keluarganya. Membuat istrinya menangis, membunuh calon anaknya.

TBC …

Mind to Review ?

**Riya** :: arigato arigato ^^ …. hehehe byar kerasa romance-nya … ganbarimashu …

**Anita** :: Hehehee … jreng jreng, aku munculin konflik baru nih … semoga ga bosen yaaa … ehehehe

**Shizuka** :: aduuhh saya di bilang kece … hahaha #tebarbunga wkwkwkwkwkk … arigato nee ^^

**Dwi2** :: ga ko, mereka kan sehati #gaya upin ipin hahahaha ….

**Rui** :: hehehe … ia nih kasian kalo musuhan terus hehehhee

**Virgo **:: heee … kedikitan ya ^^a maaf-maaf hohohoho

**Nn** :: siiiaappp ^^

**Re** :; Hahahaha … aku ketawa deh ngebayangin ekspresi kamu hahahhaa … tenang salah paham udah beres ko hehhee

**Titha** :: hehehe … aku juga seneng buatnya Gaara nangis? harus sekali-kali byar ga sotoy whahahahaha

Gaara ga pindah hati ko, tetep hatinya bwat aku #ehhhh hahahaha

Aduh, sungguh kah? wah aku juga seneng bgt cerita aneh aku disukai :*

Nee nee, ga ngambek kan? hehehhee


	6. Chapter 6

*~* A Chance *~*

Presented by Naurovhy

Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kisimoto

Rate : T

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Ide pasaran, Alur berantakan , Dll

If you don't like? So, don't read! Happy Reading all

please RnR

Wanita itu duduk terdiam dalam ayunan kursi goyangnya, meninabobokan, menenangkan. terkadang ia tersenyum lalu seketika rautnya berubah sedih. Ia ingat ada begitu banyak darah, rasa yang teramat sakit pada perutnya –kandungannya. Tapi, tapi semua itu tak seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit di hatinya.

Hyuuga Hinata bukan lagi wanita sempurna.

"_Sabaku-san apakah anda pernah mengalami keguguran?" dokter itu bertanya_

_Hinata mengangguk tak sangup menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya saat ia memeriksakan perutnya yag terkadang terasa sakit berlebihan … ia berharap apapun diagnosa dari dokter itu tak pernah sesuai dengan pikirannya._

_Dokter ia mengangguk, mencoba memahami rasa khawatir dalam diri pasiennya lalu tersenyum lemah "Aku minta maaf karna menyampaikan kabar duka ini, kemungkinan besar anda … tidak akan bisa mengandung lagi"_

_Hinata merasakan dunianya kiamat, tidak bisa mengandung? tidak bisa memberikan keturunan pada suamiya? tidak bisa menjadi seorang ibu? ia akan menua dan menjalani hidupnya sendirian. Berbagai gambaran menyakitkan itu hilir mudik dalam pikirannya. Ia tak dapat berkata apapun meninggalkan ruangan dokter itu dengan langkah gontai._

_Apa? apa yang harus ia katakan pada Suaminya?_

Kembali airmatanya terurai mengingat kenangan itu, kenangan pahit yang hingga 4 bulan ini belum dapat ia bagi pada pasangan hidupnya. Ia tidak siap jika Gaara meninggalkannya.

.

"Hinata" Gaara memanggil "Masuklah, udaranya dingin" ia menatap sendu wanita pujaannya ia merasa sangat bersalah karna dirinyalah Hinata seperti itu, karna ia menandatangani surat persetujuan itu.

Belakangan ini Hinata semakin tertutup padanya, wanita itu tak lagi seceria dulu, tapi ia tak akan mneyerah ia akan meyakinkan Hinata jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ia akan memepertahankan keluarganya apapun caranya, bagaimana pun sulitnya.

Hinata tersenyum menanggapi panggilan itu, lalu beranjak bangkit dan berjalan mendahului Gaara memasuki rumah itu. Gaara memakaikan selimut yang sedari tadi dibawanya pada bahu mungil Hinata.

"Arigato" ucap Hinata perlahan

"Gaara" Hiata membuka percakapan saat mereka duduk di ruang tamu ruamah itu "Masalah itu …."

"Aku sudah bilang tak apa Hinata, tidak perlu membahasnya lagi"

"Gomen, aku tak bisa menjaganya"

"Aku yang harusnya minta maaf, aku tak bisa menjaga kalian"

Hinata menggeleng "Kau sangat menyayangi kami"

"Aku tak ingin kau bersedih lagi Hinata, aku tak ingin kehilanganmu" Gaara menggenggam tangan istrinya

"Gomen, aku membuatmu cemas"

Gaara menggeleng, seketika pandangannya memburam jadenya menelusuri sosok dihadapannya dengan sendu Gaara yakin, berat badan Hinata berkurang banyak wajahnya tirus, pipinya tak lagi semontok dulu, matanya sayu bahkan Gaara dapat melihat kantung mata di bawahnya.

"Kau lebih kurus" ia menyuarakan isi hatinya, Hinata hanya mengangguk menanggapinya

"Gaara-kun juga …" ia mengulurkan tangannya berusaha menyentuh wajah suaminya, melihat hal itu Gaara menangkap tangan Hinata dan membawanya ke wajahnya "Terlihat lebih kurus, kau harusnya tidak bekerja sekeras itu"

"Tidak, aku hanya kurang tidur"

"Souka, kalau begitu kita tidur saja sekarang" Hinata menarik tangannya dan membwa Gaara dalam kamar mereka.

.

"Kita akan memiliki mereka lagi Hinata" Gaara bergumam pada puncak kepala istrinya, mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku tau" walaupun dalam hati ia menangis, setidaknya ia tak ingin menujukannya dihadapan suaminya.

"Karna itu jangan bersedih lagi"

"Aku …."

"Sttt … tidurlah kau pasti lelah" ia membelai surai istrinya tanpa sadar airmatanya menetes "Aishite"

"Hinata mo, Ashiteru yo"

Malam itu tanpa ada yang meyedari mereka berdua menangis dalam diam, Gaara yang terus menerus merasa bersalah karna kecerobohannya dan Hinata yang merasa tak pantas lagi menjadi istri Sabaku Gaara.

Pagi menjelang dan Gaara sudah bersiap pergi ke kantornya, bagaimana pun juga ia tak bisa menelantarkan tugasnya nasib dari ratusan karyawan di Sabaku Inc berada di tangannya, ia tak mau sekali lagi menjadi penghancur sebuah keluarga.

"Kau akan pulang Gaara-kun?"

"Hn, aku usahakan pukul 12 sudah berada disini"

"Kalau kau sibuk, lebih baik makan siang di kantor saja" ia merapikan dasi suaminya "Aku bisa makan sendiri"

"Kau tak ingin makan bersamaku?"

"Bukan, aku takut mengganggumu"

"Kau lebih penting dari seluruh dunia untuku Hinata" mendengar itu tanpa aba-aba wajah Hinata merona hebat dan Gaara sangat senang melihatnya –sangat senang.

"Hati-hati"

"Kau tidak memberikan salam selamat jalan dengan benar Hinata" protes Gaara, membuat Hinata menyerngitkan alisnya dan memandang suaminya hanya untuk melihat Gaara tersenyum tipis dan meletakan jarinya pada tengah bibirnya.

Hinata memebelalakan matanya, mengerjapkannya berkali-kali.

Melihat hal itu Gaara tertawa kecil lalu mengacak surai Indigonya lembut "Aku bercanda Hinat …." ucapannya terputus karna bibir Hinata yang membungkamnya.

Hinata berjinjit lalu menarik jas kerja Gaara dan mngecup bibirnya perlahan menghentikan apapun yang hendak dikatakan suaminya.

"Hati-hati, jangan mengebut" katanya merapikan kembali jas kerja Gaara.

"J-jaa" walaupun samar Hinata dapat melihat suaminya itu merona.

.

Ia kembali memasuki ruang pemeriksaan dan bertemu dengan dokter yang pernah memeriksa kandungannya. Berharap doter itu menmukan cara atau suatu pengobatan yang akan mengubahnya akan membuatnya dapat mengandung kembali.

"Bagaimana Dokter?"

"Di rahim anda … terdapat cancer nyonya"

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?"

"Mungkin karna sisa penguguran saat itu, sehingga ada yang tertinggal pada rahim anda dan menjadi cancer"

"Apakah bisa di sembuhkan?"

"Kemungkinannya hanya 30%, kita harus mengangkat rahim anda"

"Mengangkat rahim?"

"Ya, jika tidak cancer itu akan merambat kemana-mana"

"Tapi bukankah itu brarti aku tidak bisa mengandung kembali?"

"Saya turut berduka atas itu" dokter itu menyerahkan hasil diagnosanya pada Hinata "Ada tidak harus melakukannya sekarang Sabaku-san, anda bisa mendiskusikannya terlebih dahulu dengan suami anda. Tapi tindakan ini memang harus dilakukan"

Dan keputusan Hinata sudah bulat.

"Aku mengerti" katanya lalu meninggakan ruangan itu.

.

"Gaara" seseorang memanggilnya, seseorang yang tak pernah ia sangka jika akan menemuinya "Ada waktu?"

"Ada apa?" Gaara bertanya kini mereka duduk di ruang meeting kantor tersebut

"Aku mendengar apa yang terjadi pada Hinata beberapa bulan lalu" ia terdiam sejenak, Gaara dapat melihat sapphirenya yang tampak sedih "Apakah ia baik-baik saja?" nada sympatinya benar-benar tulus.

Gaara tidak menjawab, tidak tau harus bagaimana menejelaskan.

"Dia pasti sangat terpukul, apakah ia sering melamun belakangan ini?"

"Kelihatannya kau sangat mengenalnya Namikaze-san"

" …. bagaimana pun … Hinata bukanlah orang asing bagiku" ia menerawang "Aku harap kau memberikan perhatian ekstra padanya Gaara, aku yakin dia membutuhkannya"

"Terakhir kali aku ingat bukankah kau tidak menyetujui hubungan kami?" entah bagaimana nada yang digunakan Gaara masih tetap sinis.

"Aku telah banyak menyakitinya … dan juga Ino"

Gaara tak dapat menutupi rasa terkejutnya "Kau menyakiti Ino?"

"Ino adalah sepupuku, dan ceritanya sangat panjang. Yang jelas jika bukan karna keegoisanku kalian, kau, Hinata dan juga Ino tak akan seperti ini"

Walaupun tak ingin mempercayainya, Gaara tau Naruto berkata jujur "Sudahlah, semua sudah terjadi"

"Ya, aku juga tak akan merengek seperti bayi" Naruto tersenyum pada Gaara "Ajaklah dia jalan-jalan, luangkan waktumu lebih banyak dengannya"

Gaara mengangguk.

"Aa, sebenarnya aku datang untuk meninjau perusahaan mu, kita akan bekerja sama"

"Aku sudah tau"

"Kau tidak menolaknya?"

"Aku tidak dibutakan oleh emosi"

"Bagus, jadi kau bisa mempresentasikannya padaku?"

"Ini sudah jam makan siang Namikaze-san, dan aku akan pulang menemui istriku" Gaara menekankan kata istriku dalam kalimatnya

"Hahahahaa … benarkah, baiklah baiklah. Aku akan datang lagi besok"

.

Naruto berjalan keluar kantor itu, menelusuri jalanan kota yang gersang dan berdebu, menjalankan land rovernya perlahan saat mendnegar kabar keguguran Hinata ia sedang berada di Ceko, saat itu Hanabi menceritakannya dengan suara yang bergetar yang tidak mungkin diartikan Naruto. Ia tau, sangat tau gadis itu pasti sedang terguncang saat ini tapi mengingat kilap posesif dalam mata Gaara, Naruto merasakan sedikit kelegaan –hanya sedikit, tidak sampai ia melihat sendiri kondisi gadis itu.

Ia melajukan mobilnya menuju sebuah toko bunga yang terlihat di sudut jalan berniat memberikan sedikit kejutan untuk gadis itu. Tentu saja ia akan menemuinya nanti saat ia yakin Gaara sudah kembali ke kantornya, ia menyeringai mengingat ide dalam otaknya tersebut.

.

"Tadaima" Gaara bersuara saat memasuki rumahnya, merasa heran karna Hinata tidak menunggunya di depan pintu seperti haru-hari kemaring, mengingat deru kendaraannya yang dapat mengumunkan kedatangannya secara tidak langsung

"…" tak ada jawaban

"Hinata…" Gaara kembali berseru, ia menelusuri rumahnya dan menemukan istrinya itu sedang duduk di gazebo belakang rumahnya.

"Ah … Gaara-kun" serunya "Maaf, aku tidak mendengarmu" katanya tersenyum

Melihat senyuman itu membuat Gaara ikut tersenyum samar, lalu beranjak dan merangkulkan legannya pada pinggang Hinata berniat mengecup bibirnya, saat bibir mereka hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter saja, sontak Hinata memalingkan wajahnya. Menghindari Gaara.

"A-aku sudah menyiapkan makan siang untukmu, ayo" Hinata menarik tangan Gaara kedalam

Acara makan berlangsung aneh, berulang kali Hinata terkesan menghindari pandangan Gaara, ia pun tak berbicara sedikitpun.

"Hinata, ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

"Tidak"

"Benarkah? kau tak pandi berbohong kau tau?"

"Sebenarnya …. ada yang ingin aku berikan padamu Gaara-kun"

"Hn, apa itu?"

"Na-nanti, sebaiknya sekarang kita makan dulu" Hinata mengusulkan

"Baiklah"

Dan beberapa saat kemudian rasanya Gaara ingin berteriak pada wanita di hadapannya, ingin menangis, ingin marah. Ia kecewa tak mengerti bagaimana jalan pikiran seorang Sabaku Hinata? kenapa hanya karna masalah kecil yang menimpa keluarga kecilnya ia –wanita itu megambil keputusan sepihak dengan menggugat cerai suaminya …

"Sampai mati pun, aku tak akan menandatanganinya" ucap Gaara kasar

"Aku sudah mengajukannya pada pengadilan"

"Kau tidak bisa melakukannya Hinata"

"Aku bisa, dan aku punya hak untuk mengajukannya" ia merasakan nafasnya semakin menipis, semakin cepat tapi ia tak boleh menunjukan kelemahannya di depan Gaara.

"Apa? apa sebenarnya salahku Hinata?" Gaara menanggalkan topengnya, menunjukan wajah aslinya pada dunia jika ia hanyalah pria biasa, ia hanya ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama wanita yang ia cintai.

Hinata menatapnya nanar, Gaara menderita dan itu semua karna dirinya. Gaara yang selalu stabil, Gaara yang selalu menjadi pilar dalam kehidupannya, Gaara yang selama ini menjadi penopangnya kini terduduk di hadapannya tangannya menggenggam surainya menariknya kasar dan yang sangat menyayat hati Hinata adalah isakan samar yang di dengarnya.

"Kau tidak salah Gaara-kun, jika ada yang harus disalahkan itu adalah aku …. tapi aku sudah sanggup lagi menjalani hal ini, ini semua menyiksaku. Aku sudah memikirkannya ini adalah yang terbaik"

"TERBAIK UNTUK SIAPA?" Gaara membentak, tak sanggup lagi menahan emosinya "Pernahkah kau berfikir tentang perasaanku Hinata? sekali saja? pernahkah kau memikirkannya?"

"…"

"Aku rasa tidak, kau selamanya tak akan pernah melihatku"

"…"

Gaara menarik nafasnya dalam, ia lelah … bukan hanya Hinata yang merasa kehilangan, bukan hanya wanita itu yang tersakiti atas hilangnya calon anak mereka. Ia juga merasakan hal sama, ia juga menderita dengan keadaan yang menimpanya, dengan takdir yang harus ia jalani.

Tapi ini semua sudah lebih dari cukup –lebih dari cukup Hyuuga Hinata mempermainkannya.

Ia bukan barang yang bisa dibuang sesukannya, egonya sebagai lelaki membuatnya mengambil keputusan pahit ini. Jika Hinata menginginkan perceraian maka Gaara akan mengabulkannya. Lagi pula ia tak mungkin memepertahankannya, ia hanya akan menyiksa mereka berdua jika ia memaksa.

"Baiklah …." Ia bangkit dari duduknya, samar ia dapat melihat airmata yang dihapus kasar dari wajah istrinya "Jika kau menginingkan hal ini, aku akan mengabulkannya tapi sebelum hal itu aku ingin menanyakan satu hal. Sekali saja dalam kebersamaan kita, pernahkah …" ia mengatur nafasnya "Pernahkah kau mencintaiku Hinata?"

Hinata bungkam, ia mencintai Gaara –teramat sangat mencintai pria Sabaku itu karna cinta itulah ia melakukan semua ini, ia ingin melihat Gaara bahagia ia ingin Gaara tertawa bersama anak-anaknya, anak-anak yang tidak bisa Hinata berikan. Tapi dalam situasi ini ia akan mengambil langkah tegas, ia tak ingin menghancurkan pria yang sangat dicintinya ia rela menjadi yang dibenci, menjadi pengkhianat menjalani hidupnya dalam kutukan.

"Kau tau hatiku tertuju pada siapa" hanya kalimat sederhana tapi Hinata tau kalimat itu adalah salam perpisahan.

Dan pada saat itulah pria itu hadir, menjadi orang yang tepat bagi Hinata dan menjadi penjelasan yang logis untuk Gaara.

"Apakah aku mengganggu? Aku melihat pintu depn tidak tertutup" jelasnya, walau bagaimana pun Naruto bukan orang bodoh ia tau sesuatu tengah terjadi pada keluarga kecil ini, dan mungkin kedatangannya telah memeperkeruh suasana.

"Naruto-kun" sapa Hinata, sedangakan Gaara hanya melayangkan tatapan membunuh padanya Naruto dapat melihat jika saat itu Gaara membayang membunuhnya dengan cara paling keji di dunia

"Apa aku mengganggu?" ia mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Tidak" jawab Hinata cepat, lalu ia menambahkan "Ayo kita berangkat Naruto-kun, aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi"

"Menunggu ku?"

Hinata melangkah menghampirinya dan berhenti tepat dihadapan pemuda Namikaze tersebut, kemudia ia berbisik perlahan "Aku mohon tolong aku Naruto-kun, kali ini saja" Hinata mengamit lengan Naruto dan berjalan kearah pintu, meninggalkan Gaara.

.

"Hinata tunggu dulu" Naruto menarik tangan wanita itu "Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Aku ingin bercerai dengan Gaara-kun"

"Apa?! kau …. ada apa? apa ia menyakitimu?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin berpisah dengannya"

Naruto mengerti bagaimanapun ia memaksa Hinata tak akan mau menceritakannya saat ini, walaupun terkesan lemah Naruto sadar HInata sangat keras kepala.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau mau kemana?"

"Entah" Naruto menghela nafas "Kita ke hotel tempat ku menginap dulu, sepertinya kau lelah" wanita itu hanya mengganguk.

Naruto berjalan kearah wanita itu, ia tau Hinata menyimpan rahasia dan ia berjanji akan mengetahui rahasia itu sebelum matahari terbit esok. Segala rencanannya hari ini gagal berniat memberikan kejutan bagi wanita itu justru ia yang dikejutkan dengan keadaan yang tampak pada kediaman Sabaku. Menemukan tuan rumah yang menatapnya senggit dan sang nyonya rumah yang seperti mayat hidup. Naruto bersumpah dalam hati jika ia mendengar kata Gaara menyakiti Hinata dalam penjelasan wanita itu nanti, maka Naruto yang akan memastikan kematian Sabaku bungsu itu.

"Jika kau tidak menganggapku sebagai orang asing Hinata, maka ceritakanlah … aku akan menemanimu melewati rasa sakit itu" bujuk Naruto untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Aku … aku tidak pantas untuknya Naruto-kun"

"Kenapa? dia mencintaimu dan kurasa kau juga mencintainya" Hinata mengangguk untuk kalimat itu "Lalu kenapa?"

"Aku ….."

"Baiklah jika kau tidak ingin bercerita padaku saat ini, aku mengerti tapi kau harus berjanji kau akan menceritakannya"

"…"

"Kau istirahatlah dulu …"

"Aku mengidap kanker rahim" Hinata mengatakannya

"A-apa?"

"Dokter bilang rahimku harus diangkat untuk pencegahan cancer itu menyebar, aku tak akan punya anak lagi Naruto, selamanya?" Hinata terisak tangisannya erasa menyayat hati bagi pemuda Namikaze tersebut.

"Itu tak akan terjadi Hinata, kita akan mencari dokter terbaik untuk mengobatimu"

"Tapi aku tetap tak akan punya anak lagi Naruto-kun, aku tak akan bisa membahagiakan Gaara"

"Apa Gaara menyakitimu karna hal ini?"

"Tidak, ia tak tahu soal ini semua … aku mohon padamu jangan mengatakan apapun padanya"

"Hinata dengar" Naruto mengusap airmata pada pipinya "Jika dia mencintaimu dia akan menerimamu apa adanya"

"Kau tidak mengerti, Gaara … dia sangat menginginkan anak dariku …. dan aku, aku tak bisa mengabulkan keinginannya itu"

.

.

"Kau akan kemana Naruto-kun?" Hinata bertanya ketika melihat pemuda itu telah siap sedari pagi

"Aku harus menemui salah satu klien ku Hinata, kau taka pa kan sendirian disini?"

"Ya, terimakasih untuk semuanya"

"Sudahlah" naruto tersenyum lembut "Kau sudah seperti adikku sendiri"

"Um"

"Jaa …"

Naruto melajukan mobil, lama kelamaan ia mulai terbiasa dengan jalanan kota Suna yang panas dan berdebu, Haaaahhhh …. ia sekali lagi menghela nafasya, ia terlibat dalam urusan rumah tangga yang rumit padahal ia sendiri belum berkeluarga mengela nafas sekali lagi dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Entah bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan pada tuan Sabaku itu ia punya firasat jangankan untuk berbicara dengannya, bisa jadi untuk bertemu dengannya saja Gaara enggan.

Tapi terbukti bahwa pikirannya itu salah, karna beberapa saat kemudian ponselnya bordering dan menampilkan nama Gaara pada layarnya.

"Moshi-moshi"

"Kau dimana?"

"Menuju kantormu"

"Aku tunggu di ruang meeting" lalu tanpa berkata apapun lagi Gaara memutus sambungan itu membuat Naruto menyerngit heran dan meneruh kemabali ponselnya.

Ruang meeting Sabaku Inc.

"Jadi …" Naruto memecah keheningan

"Apakah Hinata bersamamu?"

"Ya"

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" wajah Gaara tanpa ekspresi, namun Naruto paham pria dihadapannya sangat menghawatirkan Hinata lebih dari apapun.

"Gaara, aku punya pertanyaan untukmu" ucap Naruto setelah mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Gaara, "Kau benar akan menceraikan Hinata?"

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan itu?"

"Jika Hinata, tidak bisa menjadi seperti apa yang kau inginkan apakah kau akan tetap bersamanya?"

"Apa maksudmu Namikaze?"

"Hinata tidak akan bisa mengandung lagi"

"Apa?" Gaara membeku, apakah karna hal tersebut wanita bodoh itu ….

"Hinata tak ingin mengecewakanmu, ia mengerti bagaimana kau menginginkan penerus"

"Apakah dia bodoh?" suara Gaara meninggi "Bahkan jika dia menjadi idiot katakan padanya jika aku akan tetap menikahinya"

.

.

Naruto menjabat tangan Gaara sebagai perpisahan, namun untuk Hinata ia memeluknya erat walaupun ada Sakura disampingnya membuat Hinata kikuk karna merasa tak enak hati dengan Sakura.

"Kau tau Hinata bahkan pria gila ini mau menikahimu meski kau menjadi idiot" kelekar Naruto mengingat pembicaraanya dengan Gaara beberapa minggu lalu"

Ya, semuanya telah selesai bukan hanya karna campur tangan Naruto bahkan pemuda pirang itu menyeret kekasihnya demi misi 'menyatukan kembali keluarga Sabaku' –kurang lebih begitu Naruto menamainya. Tapi semuanya tak sia-sia walaupun bukan hal mudah dan juga singkat akhirnya Hinata mau mengerti dan ia bersedia menjalani pengobatan untuk penyakitnya bulan depan mereka akan berangkat ke Canada untuk melakukan pengobatan tahap awal Hinata dan masalah keturunan mereka juga telah memutuskan akan mengadopsi anak saja. Dan hari ini mereka akan melepas kepergian pasanngan NaruSaku yang akan kembali ke Konoha.

"Dia telah mererakan kehilangan penerusnya demi memilihmu Hinata, kau jangan sampai menyia-nyiakannya" Sakura memeluk Hinata lembut

"Um, Arigato Sakura-san"

Acara perpisahan itu pun selesai, Hinata dan Gaara menunggu hingga pesawat Naruto lending baru mereka meninggalkan bandara, tapi saat akan memasuki mobilnya tiba-tiba Hinata pingsan membuat Gaara sangat panic.

Ia membawa Hinata kerumah sakit terdekat yang dapat ia temui, mendengar nama Sabaku membuat Hinata mendapatkan perawatan lebih cepat dari biasanya, pihak rumah sakit tak ingin mencari perkara dengan klan besar itu.

45 menit Gaara menunggu dalam cemas, ia berdoa …. berdoa dengan segenap harapan yang ia punya ia tak ingin apapn terjadi pada Hinata, ia tak ingin kehilangan wanita itu dalam hal apapun. Gaara berjalan mondar-mandir di depan ruang pemeriksaan Hinata hingga seorang dokter pirang keluar dari ruangan itu dan menghampirinya.

"Sabaku-san" sapanya lembut namun tegas

"Bagaimana keadaan Hinata Tsunade-san?"

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan untuk menjaganya?" dokter wanita itu menaikan suaranya

"Apa yang terjadi pada Hinata?"

"Wanita hamil itu kondisinya lemah, bagaimana mungkin kau membiarkannya melakukan pekerjaan berlebihan?"

"Hinata itu tak bisa hamil lagi dokter" Gaara berkata cepat belum menangkap apa yang disampaikan Tsunade

Tsunade menahan nafasnya mencoba meredakan amarahnya namun gagal "Yang dokter itu aku atau kau?" katanya membentak

"Tunggu maksud anda Hinata hamil? mengandung anakku?"

Tsunade mengangguk dan Gaara tak melihat apapun lagi, ia berlari menerobos ruang pemeriksaan itu.

Mendapati Hinata tengah terduduk di atas kasur dan mengahipinya "Bagaimana perasaanmu?" itulah hal pertama yang ditanyakan Gaara pada istrinya

"Gaara-kun, yang dikatakan Tsunade-san apakah itu benar?"

Gaara diam , ia sendiri tak tau tentang kebenaran hal itu

"Kau bisa membuktikannya sendiri Hinata-san" Tsunade tersenyum ramah

"Ta-tapi Dokter Kabuto mengatakan jika aku tak akan punya anak lagi?" Hinata menyuarakan keraguannya

"Maksudmu dia?" Tsunade mneyodorkan sebuah surat kabar pada pasangan itu

"Ya" Hinata mengangguk

"Dia itu penipu, dia mengatakan seperti itu agar kau kembali berobat padanya dan membeli obatnya" jelas Tsunade

"So-souka?" bagaikan enemukan oasis di padang pasir wajah Hinata berseri-seri "Ja-jadi aku benar-benar hamil?"

"Selamat Hinata-san, Gaara-san"

"Ga-gaara-kun?" Hinata terbata matanya sudah membuaram karna airmata yang nyaris tak terbendung

"Kita, akan memilikinya lagi Hinata, aku berjanji akan menjaga kalian" Gaara membawa Hinata dalam dekapannya

"Kita akan menjaganya bersama"

Tsunade tersenyum dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang itu, membiarkan keluarga itu tenggelam dalam kebahagiaan, sekali lagi ia melihat korang yang dibawanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya membaca brita bahwa mantan muridnya itu tertangkap karna dugaan melakukan malpraktek.

FIN

**A'Velha** :: siaapppp

**Anna **:: hehee makasih, semoga yang ini feel'a masih dapet .. hehe

**Agung** :: siap … maaf ya lama ..

**Virgo** :: hehehee …. tega dong byar pada nangis yang baca hahahahaa :D hwehehehee nee, tidak bisa mewujudkan harapan .. but tetep happy end kan …

**Napas** :: fast fast hehehe … maaf ya ngaret

**Re** :: hehehe …. aneh aneh unyu gitu ya hahahapasih, itu sebenarnya aku udah ada alesannya tapi ga aku cantumin hwehehehe … semangat ^^

**Cahya** :: yap, benar bayinya meninggal dalam kandungan cantik … Bayinya mengalami kelainan kromosom maaf ga di cantumin d fic hehhee

**Po** :: baik ko …. hehehe thank udah baca yaa ^^

**Riya** :: hehehe … awalnya aku juga ga bermaksud bikin se drastic itu, tapi yahhh … apalah daya imajinasinya begitu hehehe … ganbarimashu …

**Titha** :: gomenasai ^^a udah tamat cantik … coba buka deh hehehe

nee udah aku jawab kan … semoga suka endingnya ya … ^^


End file.
